England
by Riley Clearwater
Summary: Riley gets a chance to study at Oxford and takes it up hoping to have a small adventure. There, she meets someone she doesn't expect and begins her real adventure.
1. Oxford, here i come!

Chapter One  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, I give you with great pleasure the Class of 2004!" I scanned the sea of cheers for my parents' faces. After a couple of seconds, I spotted my mom's glasses reflecting the sunlight. I smiled at them and knew their returning smiles showed feelings of pride. Proud that I was the Valedictorian of my class, proud that I completed high school, proud that I was successful. Most of all, I was proud of myself for doing it all.  
  
"I can't believe we actually did it! We graduated Riley," my friend Maria said to me.  
  
"I know," I replied, "Now on to college." We embraced as our parents strolled over to us. We were outside the front door of Pendleton High laughing and congratulating each other in the June sunlight. "So what are you doing for the summer, Maria?" my mother asked my best friend.  
  
"I was thinking of going to Spain, Mrs. Carlson. You know, to visit my ancestral country." We all laughed remembering Maria's fascination with Spain even though her family originated from Germany. "What are you doing Riley?" Maria's dad asked me.  
  
"Actually, I'm not quite sure yet Mr. Wolf. I was thinking of visiting my grandma in New York, but I think my dad needs some help with his business." I looked to my dad to see if he would accept the assistance. He and my mother were looking at me with mischievous grins on their faces. "What?" I asked them.  
  
"Well," my dad responded, "I would love the help, but your mother and I had another plan for you." With that my mom held out a plane ticket and a passport.  
  
"What's this?" I wondered out loud with Maria and her parents wondering along with me by voicing things such as, "Is she coming with me to Spain, Mr. Carlson?" and "You're finally letting her travel alone?"  
  
My mom giggled slightly and said, "It's a round trip plane ticket to England. Your father's business is paying for it. We're paying for your college classes at Oxford."  
  
"WHAT!! Oh my gosh! Mom, Dad, are you guys serious!?!?" I was practically bursting with excitement. I wanted to go to Oxford to study law and justice ever since I was ten.  
  
"We are as serious as you are about studying law, Riley," my dad claimed with an air of happiness in his voice.  
  
He is a lawyer for a big firm in Orange County. He's already had cases with celebrities such as Carson Daly, Carrot Top, and Pamela Anderson (whom by the way, my dad claims is quite nice). I always looked up to him and hoped that one day I could take on his business when he retires.  
  
I pulled each of my parents into a tight hug and gave them plenty of kisses. "Thank you so much. I love you guys."  
  
"We love you too, Riley," they both replied. I glanced at Maria and saw that she was about to explode if we didn't talk about what just happened. I laughed and told my parents I would meet them back at the house. With one last hug and kiss to Maria's parents and my own, we headed off to walk on the beach.  
  
"Wow! I just can't believe it! You get to study law at Oxford! I'm so happy for you!" Maria was saying as we walked in the surf and laughed at the people staring at our graduation gowns we still wore.  
  
"Thanks. I'm happy that you get to go back to your homeland in Spain." We both had a fit of giggles after that joke. After we talked on the beach for an hour about what we'll do while we're over in Europe Maria asked, "So, can you come to my graduation party tonight?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! I wouldn't miss it for the World!" With that, we headed towards Maria's house to party the night away. 


	2. Princes on Planes

Chapter Two  
  
"You'll call us when you get in to Heathrow?" my mom asked me for the fifth time that morning. We were waiting for my plane at Los Angeles International Airport. Surprisingly, I only had to put two suitcases in baggage. I used my backpack as my carry on. My collection of Glamour Magazines and five hours of continuous music on my mp3 player would consume the fourteen-hour trip.  
  
"Do you have everything? Shoes? Umbrella? Underwear?" my mom was checking off a list.  
  
"Mom! Shh, people can hear you!" I whispered desperately.  
  
"Alright, alright. If you find that you're missing anything, just give us a call and we'll send it ASAP," she retaliated. I nodded just as my dad walked up to us.  
  
"Well, they said you can start boarding in about five minutes," he informed us. My mother was still going over her list when an announcement came over the intercom, "We will now begin boarding Flight 987 to London at Gate K."  
  
"Ok, that's me," I said with some hesitation in my voice. My mom was on the brink of tears while my dad comforted her.  
  
"W-well, I'll- I mean, we'll m-miss you, s-sweetie," my mom sniffled. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on her tear-stained cheek. My dad pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "Do your best hunny. I know you'll make us proud," then he said a little louder, "Love ya Riles. Be safe."  
  
I kissed them both once more and gingerly made my way to the gate entrance. I gave the steward my plane ticket and with one last glance at my parents, walked through the gate and into the plane.  
  
Once inside, a stewardess helped me find my seat in first class. My dad's company was paying for the plane ride and I was going to enjoy it for all it was worth. I settled myself at the window seat and placed my things on the chair next to me. The seat was quite comfy and judging by the television screens overhead, I could tell they were going to show a movie or two.  
  
I took my magazines out of my bag and began to read. About fifteen minutes later, the captain came on the loudspeaker and gave the usual shpeal. Then a stewardess came around to help with take-off procedures. As the plane began to move slowly forward, I took one more glance at my home country. In the distance, I could make out the LA beaches in the sun drenched summer morning. I looked at the airport windows hoping to spot my parents waving, but I couldn't see into the tinted windows. I waved even though I couldn't see them.  
  
"What are you waving at?" said a sarcastic voice behind me. I spun around to see a guy around my age with a ridiculous grin on his face. He had blond hair and green eyes. He wasn't exactly what I would call fit, but he was tall. "I said, what are you waving at?" he spoke with a British accent and he looked somewhat familiar.  
  
"My parents," I claimed and turned back around. I heard him laugh a little while I was putting my headphones back on. I shook my head and continued to look out the window as the airport became smaller and smaller. When the 'buckle your seatbelts' light went off, I unbuckled and pulled my feet up under me. While I was trying to get comfortable, I felt something bump me. I looked towards the aisle where it came from and saw the annoying guy sitting next to me.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"I don't suppose you're the Prince of England?" I said in a sarcastic voice with a small laugh.  
  
"That's right. I didn't think yanks knew what the Prince of England looked like," he said in a matter of fact voice. I laughed it off knowing he was joking. I went back to reading my magazine until I heard a man behind my chair talking to the "Prince." "Yes, but Your Highness, the Queen wants a word with you once you get back," the man said.  
  
"I already told you Dash, I have a polo match at Eaton."  
  
"Shall I call Her Majesty and tell her of your delayed return?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you, Dash."  
  
I felt my face grow hot and I realized my arm was quite close to the Prince's. I quickly pulled it away and stuffed myself up against the window to give him space. I had no idea how to act around a Prince.  
  
He looked over at me and began to laugh, "Now you believe me?"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry Sir- I mean, Your Majesty," the words tumbled out of my mouth haphazardly. He laughed again. It wasn't a ridiculing laugh, but a laugh at a good joke.  
  
"I'm presuming you've never met an individual of nobility before, have you?" I shook my head and felt my face grow hotter. I covered it with my hands and tried to squish myself even further against the window.  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable? I can move," he sounded concerned. I looked past the Prince to his assistant he called 'Dash'. He was shaking his head and I followed his lead. Being the bold girl I am, I asked the Prince, "What am I supposed to do, or say for that matter?" At this, they both laughed.  
  
"You may call me Will and we can talk like typical teenagers. You needn't suffocate yourself against that wall there," he said pointing out the fact that I wasn't leaving any space between the window and myself. "Now then, what is your name, Lady?"  
  
"Lady?" I laughed causing a chain reaction to Will and his assistant, "My name's Riley."  
  
"Riley. What an inquisitive name for a lady. A comrade of mine on my polo team is named Riley." And with that, we were talking and laughing for the rest of the trip.  
  
When we were getting off, Prince Will asked me to come "observe" his polo match. I accepted since I couldn't go to Oxford yet. They allowed students in at the end of August. I was to stay in the Britain Grand until then, courtesy of my father's business. 


	3. Polo lessons

Chapter Three  
  
"Oy! Watch that ball!" Someone yelled from the polo field. I looked up to see a ball flying towards me. I dashed to the side and scarcely missed the projectile.  
  
An elderly man came over to me and said, "Are you quite well? You looked as though you were in a daze just a moment ago. I thought you were going to be dubbed with a black eye for a second there."  
  
I turned to look at the rest of the crowd. They weren't staring at me, but at the field even though play stopped. I followed their glances to a polo player galloping towards me on his horse. It wasn't Will. Will was in the middle of the field looking concerned.  
  
When he reached me he said, "Did I hit you?" He was as proper as Will. He had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was very good looking. He was tall, clean-shaven, faultless smile with dazzling white teeth and perfect posture. "Oy! Will! I think my ball did strike her! Let's get her to the infirmary." I was knocked out of my trance.  
  
"No! I'm fine, I'm alright. I wasn't hit and I refuse to go to the medic!" I replied forcefully.  
  
"She wasn't hit, my Lord. She missed it by a millimeter, but she's fine," said the elderly man. Will came galloping over and was off his horse in a second. The other rider was on his feet a moment after Will got down. They came towards me and I stepped back.  
  
"Relax, Riley," said Will, "I only want to make certain you don't require some medical attention."  
  
"Will, I'm fine," I said. After I voiced the Prince's name, the crowd gasped and the elderly man and the other polo player looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, I mean Your Highness, I'm fine." Will laughed at my confusion and embarrassment. His comrade laughed along with him.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Will said to his polo friend. Then he said to me, "Well, given that you're able-bodied, this is my friend and cousin Lord of Birmingham, Colin Jeffries." Lord Jeffries held out his hand and said, "But you may call me Colin." I was hesitant to take his hand.  
  
"You're not gonna kiss my hand, are you?" I asked and he shook his head and laughed. I shook his hand and laughed myself. One of the horses neighed directing my attention to the paused polo match.  
  
"I hope I didn't screw up your game, Will," I said trying to direct the attention back to the match instead of on me.  
  
"Oh! Let's go Colin. You're scheduled for a royal loss today," Will said to his cousin laughing. I began to laugh when Colin replied, "You bloody hell will not! Let's go lads! Pick up the pace!" he was yelling at his team. The match continued and sure enough, as Will had promised, Colin's team lost. When they all shook hands, Will went off to talk to the press and Colin headed for me.  
  
"What did you think?" he asked.  
  
"You lost," I said and we both laughed.  
  
"The pitch was too wet. This sport is difficult," he said trying but failing to make a justified excuse.  
  
"No, football, baseball, basketball- those are sports. This is just croquet on horses," I replied.  
  
"Well then, you're so sure of yourself, would you like to give it a go?"  
  
"Ha! I was just kidding."  
  
"I'm not, let's go. I'll show you how to do it." I nodded and followed him out onto the field a little reluctantly. Colin explained the rules, how to use the mallet, and then he asked me, "You do know how to ride a horse, right?"  
  
I laughed and said, "Yea, my grandma owns a horse ranch in New York." With that, he threw a helmet to me and hopped up on his horse. I fumbled with the straps of the helmet for a minute before I had it on correctly. I mounted my horse and wasn't nearly comfortable before Will returned.  
  
"Oy! What do you think you're doing?" he said laughing at me. I blushed and looked over to Colin who was smiling. He looked at Will with laughter in his eyes and said, "I'm teaching the yank how to play polo." They both burst out laughing and Will said, "Alright then. Teach, all mighty master." He backed away and sat down on the grass watching us.  
  
"Ok, so I taught you the basics. You'll be aiming for that goal, and I'll be doing the same, but to that goal," he pointed out the opposing goals. "Now then, let's get started." He swung his mallet high in the air and brought it down to meet the ball. The ball shot towards his goal. I looked up in awe and he just gave me a quick smile and was off. I laughed and kicked the sides off my horse to follow him. I was too late though; he scored.  
  
Game play went on like this for about 30 minutes. I scored twice, but he scored ten times against me. We dismounted our mares and carried the equipment back to a storage room. When I went to put the mallet and ball back, Colin stopped me and said, "You keep that. Practice when you get some additional time and we can play again another day."  
  
We walked back out to the polo field and met up with Will. Will shook Colin's hand and turned to me and said, "That was superior for a first timer."  
  
"Thanks. I didn't think I was doing too well, but having the Prince's compliments makes it worth while," I said jokingly. We all laughed and began to walk towards the main road. The sun was starting to set and my stomach was considerably empty, as I had not had lunch. I spoke up first when we came to the road, "Well, I need to go check in at the hotel and grab some dinner." I made the motion to shake Will's hand but he spoke up saying, "Why don't you come have dinner with us?"  
  
I almost died. "At the palace? I couldn't, it would be, like, so, oh my gosh! No, I can't. I don't know how to act in a palace." I blushed in embarrassment and Colin was laughing at me.  
  
"It's alright, you're our new friend and it looks like you could do with some more fun," said Will.  
  
"Yea, we can teach you how to act. It's not that hard, but I think you might have some trouble with a curtsy," Colin said. We all laughed as I tried and almost fell.  
  
"Are you sure it's alright? I'm not from England and I'm sure plenty of other girls would be better suited to come for dinner with a Prince and a Lord," I worried out loud. They both looked at each other then made a motion to grab my arms. They caught me and dragged me over to a fancy car. I voiced my defeat and we all got into the car. 


	4. Buckingham Adventures

Chapter Four  
  
Once we reached Buckingham Palace, a guard came and escorted Will to the door. Another guard took Colin and I through the door and into a sitting room off the entrance. "The Queen will be in to see you in a couple of minutes. She asked that you would make yourselves comfortable." I looked at Colin with a horrified expression.  
  
"The Queen? I thought it was just us three!" I cried. Colin laughed at me once more and said, "Why would the three of us be the only ones? Will's mother is very kind and will most likely treat you like a daughter. You have nothing to worry about, she'll like you."  
  
He sat down on a couch opposite an exquisite fireplace made of marble. I looked around the room and noticed it was fashioned in a French flair. The curtains were blue with golden thread accents and golden tassels. The wallpaper had fleur-de-lis on them and the furniture resembled 17th century French designs. There were many paintings on the walls with elaborate frames on them. There were some by Monet, Cezanne, Daumier, and even some by the French surrealist, Magritte. I was still looking at Daumier's Le Wagon de Troisieme Class when the Queen entered the room.  
  
My eyes grew wide and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Colin stood up, bowed to her and said, "Your Majesty." I followed his lead and did another clumsy curtsey and said, "Your Majesty." I looked up to see her smiling at me. I stood up and smiled back at her.  
  
"My son has told me he met a young American girl on the plane ride home. He didn't say you were so pretty." I thanked her and blushed a little. She motioned for me to follow her out of the room. I did so and looked back at Colin as we left. He was nodding and smiling at me in encouragement.  
  
"So where in the United States are you from?" she asked as she led me up a grand staircase made of stone.  
  
"Orange County, California, Your Highness," I replied as properly as I could while managing to glance at the tapestries on the walls. She and I talked as she led me to an elegant room toward the end of the palace.  
  
I entered the room and almost passed out. The ceilings were very high and had golden designs on them like leaves. The walls were white with more golden accents everywhere. There was a queen bed at the far end with sheer fabric on its canopy. In front of the bed was a small sitting area. To the left of the sitting space, there was a large armoire. To the right of the sitting area, there was a desk between two floor length windows covered in sheer cream-colored curtains. There were hardwood floors and an elegant cream and gold area rug in the sitting area.  
  
"This is where you will be staying, my dear," the Queen said after I took in the room.  
  
"Wait, staying? Oh, that's very generous of you, Your Highness, but I already have a room at the Britain Grand."  
  
"Not anymore. You'll be staying with us until you must go to Oxford. My son also told me about your plans for the university," she said once she saw my confused face. "Now, dinner is served at seven and it's already five-thirty. You're bathroom is over there," she pointed to a door to the left of the armoire, "and there are gowns in the armoire. I'll send someone up to help you get dressed and do your hair in thirty minutes."  
  
"Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I can't tell you how much this means to me."  
  
"It was nothing, dear. The ball tonight will last until around midnight. I hope that's not too late."  
  
"Ball? What ball?" No one told me about a ball and I was curious.  
  
"Oh my, didn't William tell you?" she continued after I shook my head, "Well, today is the anniversary of King James's crowning. We always have balls for those sort of occasions." I nodded and she wished me well and left.  
  
I took a warm bath and by the time I had dried my hair, the servant had come to help me. She took one look at me and dashed to the armoire. She pulled out a sleeveless navy blue gown with silver embroidery on the bodice and the bottom of the skirt. I loved it.  
  
She did my brown hair in a half ponytail and curled all the ends. I wouldn't let her do my makeup for fear she would over do it. I ended up just putting on mascara, blue eye shadow, and some clear gloss. She told me where to go when it was time to head to dinner.  
  
Halfway down the hallway, Colin came out of a room. He looked good in a black tux with a blue tie. He looked at me, smiled and said, "Hey, we match. Did you plan it?" I shook my head and he offered me his arm. I took it and laughed.  
  
"Won't the other ladies be jealous of me for walking with you?" He laughed and said, "It's not likely there will be other ladies there. This ball is for democrats and the monarchy only." I looked at him and then asked curiously, "Then why am I here?"  
  
"Why you're the guest of honor." We both laughed and walked down the grand staircase and into the main hall. Will was in uniform standing next to the Queen talking with a man who looked to me like Tony Blair. Colin must have noticed my excitement because he led us over to the group of three and introduced me to the Prime Minister.  
  
The Prime Minister found it interesting that I wanted to study law at Oxford. We talked for almost thirty minutes before we were called into the dining room. I sat between Colin and a girl around my age. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty and when she smiled, she lit up the room.  
  
"Colin! How dare you!" the pretty girl next to me yelled at Colin, "Why didn't you introduce me to your new friend?" then she turned to me and said, "Hello, my name is Lucy Jeffries. I'm Colin's younger sister. You are?"  
  
"I'm Riley Carlson from the United States. It's nice to meet another girl here my age. Colin told me I was going to be the only one my age here tonight."  
  
"Ah, Colin doesn't consider me a girl. Just his little sister," then she looked at him with narrowed but playful eyes and said, "You know I am only ten months younger than you, you big oaf." I laughed with Lucy at Colin's surprised expression. She and I talked for the rest of dinner and became good friends. When all the plates had been cleared away, Will stood and asked everyone to move across the hall and into the ballroom for music and dancing.  
  
When we were walking over, Lucy was giving me tips on how to decline the older men. "It's a process, you see. They ask as politely as they can if you would care to dance. If you find the man repulsive, simply state your reply. If you feel badly for not caring to dance say, 'I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit ill' and leave it at that."  
  
Colin interrupted our fit of giggles by saying, "Are you always this cruel to men, Lucy, or does it come naturally?"  
  
"I'm only mean when I need to be," she replied. Then she whispered in my ear, "Which is almost always."  
  
A band was set up on the far side of the ballroom, which was completely made of wood. Wooden floors, wood paneling, and wooden rafters painted white for the ceiling. I followed Lucy and Will to one side of the room and waited with the other guests for the Queen to enter and for the band to start playing. When the Queen finally came, the band started playing some classical music. She and Will did the first dance extravagantly. Then they invited everyone to join in. The band started playing Bach's Double Violin Concerto, one of my favorites. I laughed as Lucy declined a man saying, "I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit ill." She looked over to me and smiled, then her eyes moved beyond mine and to the person next to me. I turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" said Colin. I looked at Lucy who shrugged her shoulders and smiled. I turned back to Colin and gave him my hand. He led me out into the dancing crowd and he put his hand on my waist and our free hands met. We started whirling around the room to the music. I was glad my mother made me take those ballroom dancing lessons the previous summer.  
  
"This is one of my favorite songs," I said referring to the Double Violin Concerto the band was playing.  
  
"Really? I like some classical music, but only at calm times. Now Will," he pointed to Will who was dancing with an elderly woman, "he loves classical music." We talked for the rest of the dance and then a woman asked to dance with Colin. I strolled to the side of the room and sat down with Lucy.  
  
"I do believe he fancies you," Lucy said when I reached her.  
  
"Who? Will? Definitely not. Will and I are just friends," I replied to her incredulous statement. "I meant Colin you halfwit!" I quickly glanced to Colin dancing with the other woman. He must've been looking at me because I saw his head move swiftly and he was suddenly very interested in his feet. I smiled at the thought of someone liking me.  
  
"You return his fancy, don't you?" she interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"I may have an attraction to him, but I hardly know him." I was still watching him when Will walked over and asked Lucy to dance. She kindly accepted. The Prime Minister then asked me to dance and I obliged. We danced for two songs and the whole time we were talking about Oxford.  
  
"You know, I have connections there. I could get you a nice dorm room and special services if you so wish them," he offered.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. That would be great. I was supposed to look for housing off campus because all the dorms were full, but if you can find me one, I'd gladly take it."  
  
"See me before the day is out and I'll give you my card and number to reach me when the time comes."  
  
"Thank you so much! My parents will be proud that I befriended the future King of England and the Prime Minister." We both laughed and danced through one more song talking of politics.  
  
As the ball died down, I went and sat down with Lucy and declined the other men who asked to dance. We were sipping champagne and talking about what we'd do the next day.  
  
"Have you ever been to the Peter Pan Statue in the Mid-creek park?" Lucy asked me.  
  
"No, actually I haven't been anywhere in England except with your brother and Will," I answered.  
  
"Well, I say we take you sightseeing and shopping. And since I'm a Lady, I can get us into the designer places without crowds. I could do the same when we sightsee, but I'll feel bad for the tourists."  
  
"You always had a soft spot for tourists, didn't you Luce?" It was Colin. He looked at me and laughed making me blush a little.  
  
"Oy! At least I have one you nitwit!" Lucy retorted and stared at Colin with an evil eye.  
  
"Hey, I have a soft spot," said Colin starting to grin.  
  
"Yea, your soft spot is Riley." Colin's grin vanished in a heartbeat as Lucy ran off towards the main hallway laughing. Colin looked dumbstruck. He turned to face me, smiled a little and said, "Excuse me. I must go thrash my sister with one of those clubs the Suit of Armor holds up on the third story." I laughed as he ran to the hallway door and took off.  
  
I was still laughing when Lucy walked back into the ballroom a minute later. She hurried over to me and asked, "Where has he gone?"  
  
"Up to the second floor to 'thrash' you with some club," I said amid laughter. Suddenly, Colin appeared in the doorway. "Run!" I yelled to Lucy as Colin raced to her. She ran out a door behind me to a side chamber. When Colin reached me, I grabbed his arm to prevent him from going through the door. He struggled against my grip. I was laughing hysterically because he looked so determined.  
  
He immediately stopped struggling when Will walked over and asked, "What's going on here?" I took my hand off his arm instantly and stared at the spot it just covered. I slowly looked up to meet Colin's eyes and saw that he was staring at the same spot I was.  
  
"Uh, nothing's wrong. I have to go find Lucy," was all I said. I looked at Will and curtsied. I backed slowly away with my eyes on Colin's face. He was smiling and his eyes were bursting with laughter. I put my hands behind my back and found the door handle. I swiftly turned the handle, backed into the side chamber, and shut the door with a dry click. 


	5. Preparing for Ms Vernon

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Ella Enchanted characters or ideas...they belong to Gail Carson Levine.  
  
Sorry, but this story is kinda weird. I did most of it while on vacation when I was bored. It's what I daydream about in school and probably is very unlikely but it's fun to dream...haha...well please review and tell me how you like it. I'll try to update soon...thanks! *************************************************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Keep your mince pies on the frog and toad!" I jumped back on to the sidewalk as a cabby driver yelled at me.  
  
Lucy was laughing at me as I tried again to cross the road. Once we made it safely across, she told me I looked like a dinosaur.  
  
"Very funny. Now, where to first?" I asked.  
  
"Givenchy," she pointed towards a store with gowns and purses in the windows, "We need to find you the right outfit for Julianna Vernon's release on society. Her mother's a close friend of the Queen's. Will, Colin, and I are expected to attend and I want you to come. I'm sure Will wants you to come as well and Colin would absolutely die when he sees you in the perfect gown."  
  
I giggled nervously as we walked into Givenchy fearing what was coming next.  
  
"My Lady, we've shut down the store for an hour to accommodate you and your guest's needs," an assistant said after greeting us.  
  
"Thank you. I don't anticipate to be here long, so your business will be up and running again in no time," Lucy said compassionately.  
  
We were led to a back room and the assistant closed the curtain separating us from the main showroom. Lucy had a seat on an elegant couch and set her purse next to her. The lady helping us ushered me up to a platform before a mirror and made me spin around while she looked at me.  
  
"Beautiful features," she commented, "brown hair, brown eyes, tan, beautiful curves. Smile dear." I smiled and she nodded and wrote down all these characteristics on a list. "Now, I'll just acquire your measurements and go discover a breathtaking gown for you." She did just that.  
  
When she was gone, I sat on the couch next to Lucy. She was staring at my hair and looked as though she was deep in thought.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"We'll need to figure out how to do your hair. I was thinking keeping it all down and curling the ends. Last night, the maid did your hair perfectly. Hmm, possibly twisting the pieces that fall in your face and pinning them to the sides. Yes, I like that idea." I laughed at her and leaned back onto the couch to relax.  
  
As soon as I had settled down, the assistant came back with a sage green gown, a silvery blue gown, and a sleek black dress. She had me try on the green one first. It was slightly revealing, but Lucy reassured me that it was the latest style. It had spaghetti straps and dark green leaves embroidered on the top of the bodice. The fabric itself was a little sparkly. Overall, I liked it.  
  
Next I tried on the blue gown. I just laughed at the fact that it was revealing too. It was a low cut v-neck and made of silk. The skirt had slits in it that stopped just above my knee. The gown was very plain but Lucy said I complemented it.  
  
Lastly, tried on the black dress. It sort of reminded me of Audrey Hepburn in Charade. It had a boat neck and ended at my knees. It had what looked like diamonds around the neckline and the bottom of the skirt. There were sporadic diamonds on the rest of the dress, creating a unique sparkle.  
  
"Which is your favorite, my dear?" the assistant asked me.  
  
"All of them," I replied and smiled knowing I could only pick one. Just then, Lucy spoke up saying, "We'll take all of them."  
  
I looked at her incredulously and asked her, "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, you'll need all of these for upcoming events anyway. We'll carry them with us, Miss."  
  
"Alright, my Lady. This way please," responded the assistant. She led us to the checkout. We paid the $4,379 and carried the dresses out to the car. When we were driving past Big Ben, I asked the question that had been on my mind since we left the store.  
  
"How should I pay you back, Lucy?" I asked.  
  
"Pay me back?! Are you crazy? You're not paying me or anyone back! I forbid it and you have to obey me since I'm of royal blood." We both laughed and I thanked her the entire time until we got back to the palace.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting in Parliament. I'll see you tonight. While I'm gone, why don't you explore the palace while I'm not here?" Lucy said to me once we got back from shopping and sightseeing. I nodded and said goodbye to her.  
  
I shut the door behind her and turned around to face the main hallway. There were two staircases that curved and met on the first floor. In between them was a tapestry displaying the Royal Crest. All over the other walls, there were numerous pictures of the past Kings and Queens. Queen Elizabeth II's picture hung next to her late husband's. Below them was a picture of Will in his uniform. It was titled, 'The Crown Prince of England, William I.' I smiled thinking the picture looked nothing like him; he wasn't smiling.  
  
I made my way up the staircase to the right. I could look over the banister into the main hallway when I was at the top. It was quite tall and I thought it was ironic that King Henry I was afraid of heights as I was told in History 101 in high school.  
  
I knew all the rooms on the first floor were bedrooms, so I continued down the right hallway and up a spiral staircase at the end. At the top, I could look down a long hallway and see the other landing of the left side staircase. The hallway was covered in mirrors and paintings of the British Landscape. There were numerous Suits of Armor and just as I happened across the Suit of Armor holding a club, someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you with something Miss?" It was the housemaid.  
  
"Uh, yea. If I were to explore something, where should I explore?" I felt kind of silly asking that question.  
  
"Well, this door right here," she pointed to a door opposite the club holding Suit of Armor, "this is the library."  
  
"You have a library?! Oh, that's what I was looking for! Thank you so much! Goodbye."  
  
"Don't mention it Miss. Good day." I was so excited about a room solely devoted to books; my most favorite thing in the world. Just as Thomas Jefferson claimed, I cannot live without books.  
  
I opened the heavy door with much trouble. It made a creaking sound that echoed through the hallway. When I got the door open, I couldn't see much. The drapes were pulled shut but a little bit of light peeped through where the two panels met. I cautiously walked over to them and opened them to let the light flood into the musty chamber.  
  
I turned around and grinned from ear to ear with excitement at what I saw. Two stories of bookshelves covered with volumes of encyclopedias, fiction stories, non-fiction, educational reads, and there were even books with newspaper clippings inside.  
  
Ladders led up to the top of the bookshelves on both levels; the kind that moved on wheels. A big chandelier stood in the middle of the chamber and directly below it sat a large table with about 12 executive chairs around it. A few wing-backed chairs scattered the floor next to a large stone fireplace on one of the walls.  
  
I went over to the nearest bookshelf and climbed a ladder. Once I got to the top, I pulled out a dusty book and read the title, Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare. I descended the ladder with the classic book and took a seat on a wing-backed chair next to the fireplace. I was reading for almost an hour when the maid who showed me the library came in with some firewood.  
  
"Good day Miss. I came to start a fire to warm up the room."  
  
"Thank you." I was rather cold considering I was just wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a dark green and white plaid skirt. It was made of a wool material but it only came down to my knees and it flared out a little. I curled my legs up under me after she got the fire going. After another half an hour or so, I heard another voice out in the hallway.  
  
"Yes thank you, Gordon. Oh, and can you set out my best tux for Ms. Vernon's coming out party tomorrow? I want to look dashing for her. Alright, thank you." I knew it was Colin by the sound of his voice. Was it true what he just said? He likes Ms. Vernon? I was downtrodden by the news. Lucy told me that he liked me; she never said anything about Colin favoring Ms. Vernon.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was thinking! Was I jealous? I was. I was thinking about Colin and how he would be dancing with Ms. Vernon the next night instead of me when he entered the colossal library. He was wearing nice black dress pants and a grey sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. He had the sleeves rolled up, exposing his tan, flawless skin. I always had a thing for the lower arms and now to think that Ms. Vernon would be resting in them made me sick. When I didn't say anything in response to his crooked smile, he piped up,  
  
"How did you fair this afternoon, my Lady?" He strolled over to the chair next to me and took a seat. I didn't reply, but concentrated on the fire crackling in the stone fireplace to the left. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him lean lower and read the cover of my book I was holding.  
  
"Much Ado About Nothing? I didn't know you enjoyed Shakespeare," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. This time I looked at him and got lost in his azure eyes for a moment.  
  
"I read it when I was a sophomore in high school. I really liked the part where Claudio goes to Hero's burial and reads the scroll. I can still remember it today,  
  
Done to death by slanderous tongues  
  
Was the Hero that here lies. Death in guerdon of her wrongs Gives her fame, which never dies. And so, the life that died with shame Lives in death with glorious fame. After I read that, I realized that no matter what happens to me, I will never die and shame my parents. They will be proud of me even if I have been shamed. I know it sounds weird, but it's kinda something I like to live by."  
  
"I'm sure you could never shame your parents," he said staring into my eyes. I broke the gaze and went back to my book feeling my face grow warm. I heard Colin get up and walk to the right, where he picked up a book. He brought it back to his chair, sat down, and began to read it. We sat there in silence, reading for a long time until we were instructed to get ready for dinner by the butler. 


	6. A Casual Meeting

Sorry I haven't updated this sooner...I've been watching my crush play baseball and also hit up the park with him and a couple of friends to get our own game going! I've also had a serious bout with writer's block...but thanks to Maegan (the prime minister! Lol), Marguerite (hot air balloon rides!), and Bob (the rap of Nanking will come soon!...lol)...I got this chapter posted! Thanks to the girls for correcting it too!  
  
To my sis meghan, thanks for reading and reviewing...I hope you enjoy this chapter...please review again! I always enjoy your thoughts! Miss ya!  
  
To my other reviewers...  
  
Megan- thanks for your review, and I plan to continue this until I get too busy to keep writing...but, uh...doubt that will ever happen! Hope you like this next chapter and keep reviewing...I also like ideas for the next chapter should you have any! Thanks again!  
  
Megan (Ruby Tuesday)- I'm glad you enjoy my story...I do have time on my hands, but recently I've been busy with baseball stuff! Ahh, crushes! What can be better in the world? Lol...well I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing!  
  
Samwise 809- Riley Carlson is a rip off of the character from So Little Time...I always enjoyed that name! But riley is also a make up of Summer from the OC, Amanda Bynes in What a Girl Wants, Chloe from Winning London, and myself (or what I wish I was like)...hehe, I love the olsen twins! Haha!  
  
Without further ado...here is my next chapter! REVIEW everyone...I need ideas for other chapters so send me some ideas!!! Thanks...lots of love... ~*~ ME ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
For dinner that night, the Queen said to dress less formal then we were all used to. I was rather surprised she wanted to hold an informal dinner and I was hoping it wasn't on my account. However, Lucy reassured me that she does this often and helped me choose what to wear. After thirty minutes of pulling my suitcase and Lucy's wardrobe apart, we still hadn't found anything that I liked. I lay back on my bed, crumpling all the outfits we were choosing from and began to laugh. Lucy did the same before we both sat up at the sound of rapping on my bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," I called, looking to Lucy who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet?" said Will as he entered and looked around at my disheveled room. "We have to be at an unceremonious dinner in thirty minutes and I half anticipated you two to be doing your makeup. Now, seeing as you both aren't prepared, I believe I'll go find Colin and challenge him to a round of billiards." He was turning to go when Lucy spoke up.  
  
"Wait! Help us pick something out." At this he laughed, but walked towards us on the bed. It was then that I noticed he was in a pair of kakis and surprisingly an American Eagle T-shirt. I pointed to it and began to laugh at the slogan, 'Limbo contest: See how low you can go.'  
  
"Pick that out yourself?" I asked him amid laughter.  
  
"No, my classmate from Eaton dared me to wear this around the house. Considering, my mother doesn't mind casual wear once in a while, I look forward to the ten dollars I just acquired." He looked at the bed and pointed to a gray pleated skirt. "I like that. That's yours, Luce, right?" She nodded and picked up the skirt. Then Will pointed to a black 3 ¼ sleeve sweater.  
  
"Thanks Will! Sweet choices, but are you sure your mother will approve of such a short skirt?"  
  
"It's not about what my mum thinks, it's about what Colin thinks," he replied to my concerned question. I blushed as Will and Lucy laughed and left me to change. I put on the sweater and the skirt, and a pair of black flip-flops. I put my hair in a haphazard bun and almost screamed when I saw I was five minutes late. I dashed down the hallway and ran into Lucy walking down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, good. At least I'm not the only one late," I said to her. She chuckled and challenged me in a race with her to the dining room. We dashed to the bottom of the stairs, where I shouted my apologies after taking out the butler in my determination to win. Lucy was a little ahead of me, so I sprinted faster to catch up. She ran down the corridor and rounded the corner to the dining room. When I reached our destination, I practically knocked Lucy over in the doorway. I leaned up against the doorway gasping for air. I could see her staring at the dinner table out of the corner of my eye. As I tried to catch my breath, I could hear the Queen stifling giggles with her hand. I glanced at her and she acknowledged me with a short nod.  
  
Will, who was seated next to the Queen, laughed lightly as Lucy and I curtsied. Lucy was still staring straight ahead and when I followed her gaze, my mouth dropped open. There was a dark-haired girl about my age seated next to Colin and they were deep in conversation. Lucy wandered into the room first and I followed her to two empty seats at the end of the table. I sat down next to Colin and she sat next to Will. I looked across the table at Will and Lucy and they shot me confused looks. I knew she was Ms. Vernon and I knew they both had no idea she was going to be there.  
  
"Riley, dear," said the Queen, "This is Ms. Julianna Vernon. We will all be attending her gathering tomorrow night."  
  
I greeted her after the Queen introduced us and quickly took notice of her arm wrapped around Colin's arm. I frowned and glanced at Lucy and Will. They both were wearing apologetic looks that turned into loathing glares once they directed their attention to Ms. Vernon. I settled back into my cushioned chair and heaved a great sigh as the food was served. This was going to be a long dinner... 


	7. British Bitches no offense to those of u...

Chapter Seven  
  
"...A moment ago when you asked to marry me, I was still too young to marry. I'm much older now..." I slammed my favorite book shut and got out of my chair fuming. Even Ella Enchanted couldn't cheer me up after that ridiculous show at dinner.  
  
As soon as the food was served, Ms. Vernon, or Julie as she told us to call her, questioned me about California...  
  
"Which beach did you say you were from?" she asked me. Will and Lucy glanced up from their plates, interested in the coming conversation.  
  
"Orange County. I grew up there, but I was actually born and raised in New York City until I was three. My dad's business wanted him to-" Julie suddenly burst out laughing. I saw Will and Lucy jump in surprise at her outburst.  
  
"Orange County?!" she said incredulously. "My parents made me go there last summer for vacation and I must say, it was one of the most vile places I've ever been to. The Riviera was much nicer. Wouldn't you say so, Colin?" He simply smiled nervously and began to wring his wrists in his lap.  
  
"Well, I've never been to France," I said as politely as possible, but I couldn't ignore the fact that my skin was growing hot and my eyes were narrowing. "I've always wanted to visit France and sightsee. I learned French in high school and I would like to put it to good use."  
  
"Hah! I learned French in pre-grade school! What do they teach you yanks in the Americas? Figures, you can't remain in your own country, so you must come to others and try to destroy them also." At this I jumped up and went off on a rampage. Nonetheless, it was all in French, just to prove a point.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Tu penses que je ne sais pas rien? Alors, je sais beaucoup, merci! La vérité est que tu es un couchon qui parles avec un accent, mais tu ne sais pas les choses qui sont importants ! Excusez- moi, ma Majesté. Je besoin d'un moment dans le plein air, si vous plait."  
  
(Author's Note: roughly translated... "What did you say? You think I don't know anything? Well, I know a lot, thank you! The truth of the matter is you are a pig with an accent, but you don't know the important things! Excuse me, your Highness. I need some fresh air, please." For all of you who can speak French and that turns out to be wrong...o well, I never said I was a French master...)  
  
At the moment, I just stormed out of the dining room. I couldn't take her atrocious mockery any longer! I went to a fountain garden outside the rear hallway doors and sat on a bench overlooking a bed of daisies. I kicked off my flip-flops, pulled my legs up under me, leaned back, and observed the stars that were just becoming visible in the twilight sky. The sounds of the water splashing into the fountains' pools calmed me a little bit, but not enough for comfort.  
  
That's how I ended up here in the library. I figured reading would calm me, but it hasn't worked. My choice of novel didn't really help me much either since it's a fairy tale, complete with a handsome prince. I laughed at the image of Prince Will and I in my head. Then, I thought of Colin again and how he let that foul representation of a British courtier make a fool of me.  
  
I paced around the room for about ten minutes until I noticed a slight crack in the wall. But it wasn't an ordinary crack; it was perfectly vertically straight. I walked closer to get a better look and what I saw made me even more curious. There was a small knob on the wall to the right of the crack. I reached out, and after a moment's hesitation, I opened the hidden door.  
  
A quick, cold breeze rustled my brown locks as I peered into the stone passageway. It was covered in cobwebs but it wasn't dark; there was a warm colored light at the end of it. Slowly, I made my way down the echoing corridor to a doorway where the light came from. I pushed the heavy wooden door fully open and gaped at the room before me.  
  
It was furnished with crimson and gold fabrics on the curtains and chairs. The floor and walls were made of oak and there were numerous paintings of landscapes and portraits hanging everywhere. (Author's note: I'm picturing the Griffindor common room here) In the middle of the room was a black grand piano and as I walked closer, I noticed that it didn't have any dust on it, proving my beliefs that this room was used often.  
  
I looked around for a sign of life, but saw none. The piano was tempting me with it's ivory keys and exquisite black finish. I cautiously walked over to it and pulled out the bench. I sat on the red cushioned seat and placed my fingers on the spick and span keys.  
  
I began to play "Angel Eyes" and later my favorite TV show's theme, "I'll be there for you." The days of my piano lessons all came back to me within thirty minutes and I was playing classical favorites by the end of the hour. When I had finished with "Cannon in D minor" I heard a noise behind me. I spun around and stood rigid with fright at the person, or should I say people, with whom I faced...  
  
Sorry guys, but that's what u get for not reviewing! LoL, u can prolly guess who it is tho...o well...  
  
thanks to michelle for reviewing and reading this story for me! More baseball games to come with districts looming ahead! I cant wait!  
  
Marguerite, thanks for my future suspenseful idea!  
  
For the rest of you, im not posting another chapter until I get 5 more reviews from different people! So review quickly, or no story! And if u must, get ur friends to read and review...lol, im sorry about it, but I need the ideas and constructive criticism!! Thanks again to those who reviewed in the past, please review again and I hope you enjoyed this past chapter! Mmm, chocolate ice cream is so good when it's 80 degrees outside!  
  
Signing our for now,  
  
Riley Clearwater 


	8. A walk after midnight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Was that supposed to be Cannon? I can play it to a great extent better. Isn't that right Colin?" Julie looked to Colin with her infuriating inquiry.  
  
"I found it to be rather nice. Did you take lessons, Riley?" I smiled at his try at small talk and nodded my head. He started to walk towards me until Julie grabbed his arm and said,  
  
"Colin, sweetie, can you give me a ride to my manor?" I was disgusted at how swiftly her eyelashes could flutter. He nodded yes and started to saunter out the door with Julie clamped to his arm. Just before they were out of the room, I heard Julie say, "Given that you'll be my escort tomorrow night, you will need to be there in advance." With that, they were rounding the doorframe and I listened to their footsteps echo down the stone hallway.  
  
Now this was going too far! He was going to be her escort?! Will and Lucy were mad to think he liked me at all! He's evidently whipped by this insatiable noble. I slammed the hood of the piano down and stormed out the secret hallway I came from.  
  
I ran through the library and down the main hallway. I just turned the corner to the staircase when I ran into somebody and fell down a few steps. I yelped as surging pain shot through my ankle. I looked up the staircase to see who the unfortunate victim was.  
  
"I'm sorry Will, I was in an anger fit and I had to get away." Will looked at me apologetically and bent down to help me up. I winced when I put my weight on my bad ankle.  
  
"I was just coming to find you. My mother was worried about you and now I am. Did you sprain your ankle?" Despite my best efforts to conceal my pain, I screamed when I tried to walk on the ankle. Will laughed and put my arm around his neck and supported me down the stairs. He gently walked me to my room and called for Lucy to bring some ice.  
  
He sat me on my bed and let his curiosity get the better of him when he asked, "Why were you running in an anger fit?"  
  
I stared at the tassels on the curtains while I told him about Colin and Julie. "He's her escort?!" Just at that minute, Lucy walked in. "Who is whose escort?"  
  
"Colin is Ms. Vernon's escort for tomorrow night," said Will.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry Riles! I swear, he told me he liked you...I just don't know what happened," she said trying to comfort me.  
  
"I do, breeding always wins in the end," I replied in a monotone voice. "That's not true! In fact, to prove it to you, may I be your escort for tomorrow night, Riley?" Will asked me with a wide grin. I started to smile and suddenly jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much! But wait, who's going to be Lucy's escort?" I thought out loud.  
  
"Oh, don't fuss over me, I have an escort. You'll meet him tomorrow night," she added after seeing Will's big brother look. The rest of the night was occupied by a fashion show between Lucy and myself as we tried to pick out our dresses for the party.  
  
I pulled out the sage green gown we bought out of the armoire and held it up to myself. I paced to the door and back to the bed where Lucy was resting.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked while slowly spinning so the flounces on the skirt came up.  
  
She sat up and cocked her head to the side. She then smiled and said, "I like it, but it's missing something and I know exactly what it is. Follow me." Now I was intrigued. I followed her out my bedroom door and into the dark nighttime hallways.  
  
A sliver of light flooded into the corridor and upon coming closer, I noticed it was coming from Colin's bedroom door. It was ajar allowing two voices flow into the otherwise, silent hallway along with feminine laughter. Lucy must have noticed my uneasiness because she suddenly spoke up.  
  
"So, who do you think my escort is?"  
  
"Uh, I don't really know anyone from England, but I guessing it's someone you have a crush on?" I replied.  
  
Lucy laughed lightly and said, "I guess you wouldn't know him. I met him at that Parliament meeting yesterday. His father is away from home, so he was filling in for him. He's a Lord, but he acts like a commoner."  
  
"Like you," I joked and we both laughed before I continued. "Well, I can't wait to meet him." Despite the darkness around us, I could see Lucy blushing.  
  
"You'll really get to know him next week. I invited him to dinner," she said. At this comment, I got uneasy. I was thinking of leaving soon for Oxford since I was feeling out of place lately.  
  
"Uh, I don't think I'll be here much longer," I said not wanting to hear Lucy's response. She was silent for almost five minutes as we descended the stairs to the main hall. Suddenly, she spun around and hugged me, "I understand why you must go, but promise me you'll visit."  
  
"I promise." We walked down a hall to the right of the stairs. Lucy led me into an out-of-the-way room and made me close my eyes. I did so she could turn on the lights. I was getting more and more antsy until she said,  
  
"Open your eyes, Riley, and welcome yourself to paradise."  
  
Ok so, that wasn't the greatest chapter, but I needed to set up stuff before the big partaaay! Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am...I'll be incorporating songs later on as ideas for my stories and hopefully that will work. Is anyone hating Julie Vernon right now, because im not sure if im making her mean enough....let me know!...Well, if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know...I have one prime idea that marguerite thought of, THANK YOU MARGUERITE!!!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Michele, ur the best dear...r u glad baseball's over? Well we can chill at parry's league games! Im glad ur enjoying this story and I hope u keep reviewing, ur thoughts mean a lot to me! Luv ya dear!  
  
Turwen- thanks for the review and im glad you think the story is realistic, that was one thing I was extremely worried about! Thanks again and enjoy this chapter!  
  
Don't-ask- ill give a hell yea to ice cream in 90-degree weather! Haha thanks for the criticism! Hope u like this post, I did it quickly for you! Review again and let me know how it is! Thanks!  
  
Chidi- thanks for the review...hope u like this chapter...review again and let me know!  
  
BORED PERSON- way to hit up my story, glad u like it! ( well, I try not to be mean but I needed the reviews to help me along...I get dominated by writer's block! Thanks for the review and enjoy then review again! Lol....hope u like it and thanks again!  
  
TO MY FAVORITE REVIEWERMEGHAN...sis I luv ya! Hehe, thanks for the review! J'aime francais aussi, et nous peuvons aller au la piscine dans florida et nous allons avoir les temps des nous vies! Allons-y ma soeur! D'accord, je vais parler avec toi un autre temps...a tout a l'heure et T'aimes!  
  
To the rest of you, I need another 5 reviews from different ppl before I can post again, hope im not too mean, there are other authors who demand 10! So im lenient! Hehe, alright enjoy everyone!  
  
RILEY 


	9. The Proposal

Chapter Nine  
  
I opened my eyes and was faced with so many sparkles that it hurt my eyes. I squinted and looked around the room at the jewel rings, necklaces, and tiaras. They were all sitting on angled tables of blue velvet. I looked at Lucy who urged me to go closer to them with a smile pasted on her face.  
  
I walked up to a set of jewelry that had a necklace made of diamonds and sapphires that caught the light from the fixtures above it and reflected rainbows off my arms. There were matching earrings and a matching tiara. I saw a little slit in the velvet; a space for a ring. It seemed the ring was missing, but another glint from the necklace directed my attention back to the present jewels in front of me.  
  
I moved closer to look at the necklace, but stopped when Lucy made an "excuse-me" cough and said, "Did you want to try those on?" I nodded with supreme excitement. She helped me put on the necklace and passed me the earrings.  
  
After I got the heavy jewels on, I walked over to a mirror in a corner next to a table containing the Crown Jewels. The huge crown of red velvet and gorgeous rubies couldn't entice me from the jewelry on my neck and ears.  
  
I gazed at myself in the mirror and realized that the sapphires and diamonds looked good with my brown hair and tan skin. While I was admiring myself, I could see Lucy smiling behind me holding the tiara.  
  
"This was my grandmother's tiara. Her best friend gave it to her when her best friend moved to the United States. Something to remember her by...I want you to have this to remember me by," she said while hovering the tiara above my head.  
  
"Are you sure Lucy?" she nodded and placed the tiara on my head. "You complement it."  
  
"I look like a princess," I half whispered to myself while gazing at my stately reflection.  
  
"You are one," was all Lucy said before she hugged me and led me back to my room.  
  
"Presenting, her royal highness, the Queen of England."  
  
Rule Britannia began to play in the background causing my heart to pound with nervousness. I felt a reassuring squeeze from Will on my arm entwined with his. I looked over at him and smiled warily.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't trip and fall on your face," he said knowing exactly what I was thinking. Nonetheless, as soon as the announcer began to introduce Will and I, I felt like I was going to faint.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting, his royal highness, the Crown Prince of England escorted by Miss Riley Carlson." I took a deep breath as Will whispered into my ear, "Here we go." As we descended the lofty staircase, I noticed the sea of eyes staring at us, making me blush. Will was giving the people short nods as we made our way to the bottom. Once I stepped off the last stair, millions of cameras flashed and clicked our way. I smiled for the press and just imagined what crazy stories they could think up about me.  
  
Will led us to his mother's side as "Lady of Birmingham, Lucy Jefferies, escorted by Lord Matthew Hartford." I turned to see Lucy waving elegantly to the crowd with her other arm hooked onto a tall, young man. He had dark hair and gray eyes, and somehow reminded me of Gail Carson Levine's description of Char in Ella Enchanted.  
  
When Lucy reached our small group, the queen recommended that we all do the first dance. Tony Blair led the queen onto the floor, and then Will and I followed. The band started up with a slow tune and Will pulled me closer. After we danced a few steps, Lucy and her escort joined and the three couples finished out the dance.  
  
We all bowed and curtsied for the audience who lightly applauded us. Then, the announcer cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Now, with great pleasure, may I present to society, Miss Juliana Vernon. She is being escorted by Lord of Birmingham, Colin Jeffries." I felt another reassuring squeeze on my arm from Will, but nothing could disperse my anger.  
  
Colin walked Julie towards us after greeting, who I'm assuming was her family. She said hello to Lucy and introduced herself and Colin to Lucy's guest. That's when Colin looked to Will and greeted him. As soon as he realized I was being escorted by Will, he said hello to me.  
  
"You look nice," he said. "Hey, that's my grandmother's tiara. It really completes your outfit." I smiled at the complement but frowned in nervousness as he scoped out my dress. I chose a midnight blue dress instead of the green one because it matched the jewelry better. It had a less voluminous skirt and silver embroidery on the bodice.  
  
I was relieved when Will asked if I would like to dance again. I accepted with a very low curtsey and followed him to the dancing crowd. The dance was a gavotte, so I didn't really get a chance to talk to him about Colin since the dance was so spirited. After we finished the dance, we started walking off the dance floor when the Prime Minister stopped us.  
  
"Forgive me, your highness," he said with a deep bow. "May I have this dance, Riley?" I nodded and thanked Will for the previous dance before leaving with Tony Blair.  
  
"So, Riley, I have found you a roommate at Oxford."  
  
"Really?" I replied curiously. "I was thinking of leaving this week to go to Oxford. I know I'm still two weeks early, but I need to get out of here." He chuckled and told me that the girl I would be rooming with is moving in next week.  
  
"That's good. Who is she? Do I know her?"  
  
"You might," he said. "She's my niece. She's very nice and I think you two will get along like sisters." I needed a place to stay since I wouldn't be at the palace much longer, so I accepted his proposal. "I'll move in tomorrow," I said to him.  
  
"I'll send for a car for you and I'll send the keys to the apartment with the chauffer."  
  
"Great!" I said smiling.  
  
"Oh, before I forget to introduce you to your new roommate..." he pulled me to the side next to Colin and Julie. I was looking out into the crowd, ready to see who he points to.  
  
"May I introduce my niece, Ms. Juliana Vernon."  
  
Well, I hope you all liked that little twist! Hehe im so evil! Now to my reviewers...holy cow, did u guys review quickly! I guess some of u really like this story...  
  
Michele- yea that's the point I was trying to get across about Julie. Even tho ur not gonna be on the softball/baseball bus, u'll be on the bando bus this weekend and go BC over another boy, who has the initials AJP...hehe...I hope u enjoy chapter nine and let me know what u think!  
  
Don't-ask- thanks for reviewing again and for the cricism...I think ur the only one who takes me seriously on those things! Lol ...well I spent two days straight not paying attention in physics or English 11 so I hope this is longer than the others...I tried my best but I had to end with that little twist with Julie...hehe...well let me know what u think...thanks again!  
  
Turwen- thanks for the review...colin's just confused...I mimicked him off a friend of mine...hehe...(Michele would know who I mean!)...anyway, I hope u like this chapter and please review again! I always appreciate it!  
  
Sis- Le Caribbean, c'est ecoute comme un bon idée! Nous allons aller avec deux fils qui travaillent a L'abercrombie et Fitch...HonHon ! D'accord, bon lire ! Je vais dire a toi un autre temps...et nous allons avoir un bon temps cette vendredi !!! HonHon ! Bonsoir, ma sœur !  
  
Lady Emma- thanks for the review...haha i wish things like this would happen in real life too ! since they prolly won't, that's why i daydream and come up with this ! i hope u enjoy the chapter and review again please !  
  
Rugger- yea i agree its a bit unrealistic, but o well, it gives us all something to aspire to ! thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter...hey review again if u feel the need ! hehe  
  
Kkroonie- well im glad u like the story and im totally psyched that u can speak french too ! Est-ce tu habites dans floride ? Ou, est-ce tu habites en Orange County ? im still not sure if i'll have Riley and Will get together or not...if they do, it wont work out...hehe...there are more twists to come, tell me how u like the twist in this chapter...lol, well enjoy the chapter and review again please !  
  
Megan- thanks for another review ! im glad ur enjoying it so far ! im glad u think julie's a witch...YOU SHOULD ALL BE THINKING THAT BY NOW ! lol...i hope u read and review again soon ! thanks again !  
  
To the rest of you, like always, 5 reviews till i start to write the next chapter if i can hold out that long, but if u guys review like u did in that rapid psycho day that u all did that in, i might have to kick myself in the butt and get cracking ! Mr. Fowler (physics teacher) wont be too happy to see me writing during class, but hey ! My friend bob sleeps in that class everyday and he still hasnt gotten in trouble ! hope u all enjoy and review quickly ! thanks again everyone !  
  
RiLeY 


	10. Seeing in a new light

Chapter Ten  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
  
I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind...  
  
(Echo- Trapt)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I stumbled back and almost screamed. Julie was smiling like a horse and the Prime Minister just stood there waiting for my response. I nodded my head and looked behind me to find Lucy and Will gaping at me.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Blair, I will move in tomorrow," I said as politely as I could, trying to hide my horror. "And I look forward to rooming with you, Julie." I couldn't believe that I said that, but I couldn't be rude if I wanted a place to stay in during the school year. "So, if you'll excuse me now, I'm going to go pack my things and get to bed early." I curtsied and left the ballroom.  
  
Outside in the hall, I collapsed against a cold stonewall, put my head in my hands, and cried. How could this happen to me? Of all people, it had to be Julie?! I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to see Will. He squatted down to my level and tilted my chin so he could look me in the eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" he asked sincerely. I forced a smile and nodded. He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. He took my hands in his and pulled me up. I couldn't hold in my pain any longer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back and told me I'd survive. We stood like that for a long time until he suggested we go for a walk.  
  
He led me to a garden filled with sweet smelling yellow and orange flowers. We sat down on a bench facing a sculpture of Peter Pan. Will put his arm around me and I leaned against him and gazed at the sculpture for a few minutes.  
  
"I always wanted to be Peter Pan," I said breaking the silence. Then reading the plaque on the statue, I said, "Peter Pan: the boy who didn't want to grow up." Will looked at me and smiled. I suddenly realized how bright his white teeth were.  
  
"Don't you want to grow up Lady Carlson?" he said jokingly. I laughed and said,  
  
"I wish I didn't have to. There's so much I can do wrong and it will either make me or break me. But as a child, it's expected of you to do things wrong, and you can always fix your mistakes. I suppose there's that reason and also the fact that Peter Pan can fly." He laughed and said,  
  
"You always find a way to make me smile, Riley." I turned to face him and stared deeply into his vividly green eyes. I couldn't believe I let it pass me by that Will was cute.  
  
His face was flawless, his hair was a beach blond with natural highlights, and his skin was tan from summers on the Riviera. Then I noticed he was generally fit, even though I thought he wasn't when I first met him. He had decently sized muscles, a toned chest, and a little baby fat. Now I looked at him in a completely different light.  
  
He noticed my intent stare and blushed. I smiled my brilliant smile and he returned the gesture. He took his arm off my shoulder and intertwined his hands with mine. His soft hands massaged my palms and warmed my fingers. My body felt as though it was on fire as he leaned closer to my face.  
  
"Riley," he said. "I think I might like you. I think I have liked you ever since I met you on the plane."  
  
"Will..." I breathed. He leaned in even closer and I felt his lips on mine. I let the feeling rush through me as I kissed him back. His hands moved up my arms and around my back. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
He walked me back to the party and we stayed with each other for the rest of the night. We chatted about his childhood and about his father's death. Then he asked me about my goals and dreams. It was almost one in the morning before we all got back to the palace.  
  
Will walked me to my room gripping my hand. When we reached my door, I turned to face him. He was smiling again and he began to play with my hair. Suddenly, someone came up the shadowy staircase and stood on the landing staring at us. I squinted to see better and when I realized it was Colin; I pulled Will into my room.  
  
He was laughing when I slammed the door shut and I pushed him up against it.  
  
"Is this how all the California girls act?" he said between laughs. I started to laugh and told him I was only joking about shoving him against my door. He made a disappointed face, but he couldn't help but smile again.  
  
I walked over to my sitting area and crashed down on a couch. I put my feet up and put my arms behind my head.  
  
"You know what I could go for right now?" I said to Will. He shook his head making me continue, "I could go for some PEZ right about now." He started laughing again and sat down on the couch facing mine. Then I got serious and after he noticed, he looked at me with curiosity.  
  
"Can I still come visit you, even though I'm leaving?" He looked surprised and said, "Of course you can, why wouldn't you be able to?" I shrugged my shoulders, and then smiled at the thought of seeing him again.  
  
He got up and walked over to me on the couch. He knelt down and pushed my hair behind my ear. I caught his hand and pulled him into another kiss before he stood up and said, "I need to get going." Then with a mischievous grin he said before leaving, "Don't forget to say goodbye tomorrow."  
  
I was laughing when he left. Then I noticed a book sitting on a coffee table in between the two couches. I walked over and read the title, "Ella Enchanted." I smiled and sat down to read parts of my favorite book before I went to bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Zipping up my last suitcase, I gave my room one final look and walked out the door. I solemnly walked down the grand staircase and into the main hallway. I set my bags by the door and went off to search for Lucy, Will, and the queen to say goodbye. I was inwardly pleading not to run into Colin.  
  
After searching for five minutes, I found them all chatting in the summer breeze in the fountain garden behind the palace. Lucy stood up and ran to me with a few tears in her eyes. I reached into my carry-on bag, pulled out a package, and handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?" she asked. I smiled and said, "I'm not a princess, Lucy. Nor will I ever be one. I would like to thank you for the gift, but I can't keep your grandma's tiara." With that she shoved it back into my hands.  
  
"The least you can do is take the tiara since you're leaving me," she said with a how-can-you-resist-this-face look and smiled. I nodded and placed the package back into my bag. When I stood up, I gave her a long hug. "I'll really miss you Lucy, thanks for everything. I promise I'll visit sometime."  
  
"I'll miss you too, and if you don't visit me within the month, I'll get the palace guards on you!" We laughed and parted.  
  
Will walked to me and bowed saying, "My lady, it was a pleasure having you with us." I laughed at his princely manner and returned the courtesy.  
  
"I thank you for the hospitality, your highness," I said. I couldn't resist what I did next. I jumped up and grabbed his neck into a big hug. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. I started to cry and he squeezed me even tighter. I nestled my head into his neck and took in the scent of his cologne.  
  
He slowly let go of me and looked down at my face; a tear in his eye. "Be sure to visit. It won't be the same without you."  
  
I let a few tears fall before I kissed him goodbye. It was long and sweet, just like in the movies. When we parted, he was smiling radiantly.  
  
Then, the queen walked over and curtsied to me. I curtsied in return before thanking her for everything. She led me to my car, and asked for me to return soon and bring her up to date on my schooling. I promised I would and with one last look to Lucy and Will, I got into the car.  
  
As the driver pulled out, I turned to see the palace and my friends once more. Will was holding Lucy and his mother, waving. I glanced up at the palace and saw a young man on the balcony. He made a small, almost inconspicuous wave before going back inside.  
  
"Goodbye Colin," I whispered before turning back around to face my new adventure at Oxford.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok, so I really need to know something...did u guys like the way that went? I need to know something else...who should Riley get with in the end...Will or Colin? Its up to you guys now how my story goes...if you don't like this chapter, let me know and I'll change it...now, majority rules, so review quickly...I'll hold out for maybe two or three days at which ill see who wins...  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Kkroonie- thanks for another splendid review! Hah, so is orange county like they make it seem like on The O.C.? anyway, I hope this chapter helps you procrastinate and inspire you to study for finals...haha, yea right, nothing could even inspire me to study for finals...well good luck anyway!  
  
Megan- thanks for the "red-eyed" review...haha...im glad ur liking it so far and sorry I didn't update sooner  
  
Michele- ah, Michele, Michele, Michele...im going BC over RW...lol...u know that could translate as Ron Weasley from harry potter! Lol...anyway, I didn't rape him this weekend and got yelled at for it many times over! How retarded is that?! Maybe I'll make a move...haha, well enjoy this chapter even tho u already read it! Lol...thanks for the reviews cracksmoker...a.k.a. sped...luv ya!  
  
Lady Emma- glad to see you review again! Hope you like this chapter as much as u liked the last one!  
  
Turwen- always looking forward to your reviews...glad u liked it...I hope to see another review and enjoy chapter ten!  
  
Lalaith- neat name by the way, so, Im glad u like it so far and keep checking for updates! Enjoy!  
  
Unlike before, I wont start typing until I get a general idea on what to do with Will and Colin, so review quickly and ill update even quicker...lol...enjoy everyone and I cant wait to hear from you all!  
  
RiLeY 


	11. No one ever mentions fear

Chapter Eleven  
  
Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me, Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say, Life is full of choices, No one ever mentions fear...  
  
Journey to the Past – Anastasia  
  
With a heavy heart, I stepped out of the gleaming black car and thanked the chauffeur. He helped me carry my bags to the front doorstep, said farewell, and left. I looked up at my new home and sighed.  
  
The apartment was fairly nice and I wasn't about to complain. The neighborhood was obviously a rich area and the complex I stood in front of was clean and cheerful.  
  
A doorman greeted me and helped me find my room. He led me up a staircase at the end of the lobby and when we reached the top, we turned right and headed down the hall a couple of feet. Then he set my bags down in front of B202 and welcomed me to the apartment building.  
  
"My name's Stu and I am the daytime doorman. Derek is the night chap. Just introduce yourself to him and you'll never need to remember your key because we'll let you in straight away. Should you require anything else, I'll be guarding the entrance downstairs. It was a pleasure meeting you, enjoy your flat."  
  
"Thanks," I said and handed him a tip while introducing myself. "I'll be sure to say hi to Derek. Goodnight." Stu left while I fiddled with the keys to the apartment. Once I opened the door, I placed my bags inside and walked in.  
  
The sunlight outside poured in through six or seven French white windows that faced me. I was in a living room area complete with an area rug and three couches in navy blue and lime green colors. The style was very contemporary with all the silver and light oak accents around the room. In the far right corner sat a big screen television surrounded by stereo equipment. (A/N: im thinking IKEA here guys)  
  
I walked across the light colored hardwood floors through an archway to the right leading to a kitchen. This room was decorated with a contemporary flair also, but its colors were in shades of red with white accents. There was a small table with room for three in the middle of the kitchen. Two floor-to-ceiling windows let the natural light flood the space from the left wall. To my right, counters and cabinets lined the wall along with a stainless steel sink in the middle.  
  
I walked back into the living area and through a closed door next to the wall of windows on the opposite side of the room. This was a quaint bedroom with a queen size bed, dresser, armchair, closet, and a TV. It had three windows, two facing the front of the apartment and one facing the side street. It had a golden yellow paint on the walls making it a very cheerful space. Right then and there, I claimed it as my own.  
  
Just out of curiosity, I went back out into the living area in search of the other bedroom. I found the bathroom on my way between my room and Julie's future bedroom. It had a shower/bathtub, marble sink, tiled walls and floors, a toilet, and a tiny window covered in bubble glass so you couldn't see through it.  
  
In the next room off the living room, I found another queen sized bed along with the same furniture my room had. This room was painted with a pinkish color; perfectly fitting the girly representation Julie's aura gave off.  
  
I crashed on the lime green couch in the living room and watched the equivalent of Trading Spaces on TV. Switching Rooms isn't that bad, but I always enjoyed Ty, the carpenter, more than the lanky guy they had on this British version.  
  
(A/N: I've never seen Switching Rooms, so if the carpenter is really hot, im sorry, but for the sake of my story, he's not...lol)  
  
That night I ordered out from Domino's and had the best extra cheese pizza ever! After making a stain on the area rug, I decided I'd had enough greasy pizza for one night and headed off to bed around one in the morning.  
  
Sometime during the night, I woke to the sound screaming from the hallway and when I went to the door to check what was going on, it was wide open. There was billowing black smoke floating around the hallway and into my room a little bit.  
  
I screamed and ran into the hall, only to collide with another frantic girl like me. She took my hand and pulled me towards the staircase. I couldn't really see her because the smoke was so thick, but her warm touch comforted me.  
  
I felt her start to pull me up the stairs but I pulled back, not knowing why we weren't going down the stairs instead. Suddenly, I felt a rush of hot air fly past me and when I looked to see where it was coming from, flames were leaping up the stairs towards the mystery girl and I.  
  
I then knew why she started to head up the stairs. We bounded up the staircase two floors and onto the roof where an elderly man waited for his rescue just outside the roof door. Now I saw the girl clearly. She was tall with blond hair and brown eyes and was rather skinny. She quickly flashed me a reassuring smile and ran to the edge of the roof and looked over. That smile really calmed me and I knew she and I would probably be good friends, that is, if we survive the night.  
  
I ran with the elderly man to the edge of the roof and saw that the firemen were inside the building by now, and guessing by the calm atmosphere near the fire truck, the inferno was already extinguished.  
  
I looked over at the mystery girl and she shrugged her shoulders and began to walk back to the roof door when it banged open and a firefighter came out in his full jumper suit. The girl stumbled back in surprise, and then began to laugh in embarrassment. The fireman took off his helmet and said,  
  
"You can go back to your quarters now, unless you live on the second floor." When the girl and I both said we lived on the third floor and the elderly man claimed he resided on the fifth floor, the fireman let us back inside. "There's still some smoke in the complex, but provided your windows are left open for the night, it should be fine by the morning. Not a soul was injured, but two apartments on the second story are revolting. Some old bag thought she could melt chocolate in a plastic container on the range. These old folks need to be watched after," he mumbled before leaving us on the third floor landing.  
  
I turned to the tall girl and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for helping me back there," I said. "I'm not very good during times of peril." She laughed and replied,  
  
"Nah, that's fine. Besides, I wasn't about to die by myself," she said with an air of sarcasm. We walked back to our rooms and I saw that hers was right across the hall from mine. "The name's Madison Grey," she said holding out her hand. I shook it and told her my name. We decided to meet at a café down the street around noon for lunch and coffee before heading back to our apartments.  
  
The rest of the night, I tossed and turned with nightmares of flames gathering around me and engulfing me. Then I would see a familiar face reaching out to help me, but before they could reach me, they would pull their hand back and begin to cackle an evil laugh, as I burned alive.  
  
I'd wake up and wonder who the person was. But, after getting frustrated three times when I couldn't remember the familiar person, I went back to bed and dreamt no more.  
  
The next morning, I went down to collect the newspaper from my mailbox in the lobby. I passed the charred second floor and almost choked to death from the suffocating smell of the lingering smoke. When I got to the bottom, I met up with Stu who told me all about the woman who started the fire.  
  
Apparently, the fireman was right about the chocolate melting incident, but the woman also had a mental illness. She was removed from the building and sent to a mental institution. I felt terrible for the woman and after getting an assurance that it wouldn't happen again from Stu, I got my newspaper and went back to my room.  
  
I sat down at the small kitchen table with a cup of milk and unfolded the newspaper only to drop the glass of milk and shatter it on the floor. My mouth hung open in horror at the picture facing me from the front page.  
  
"Oh my god," I said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Oh wow! I can't believe I didn't update for so long! I'm so sorry to everyone, especially Lady Emma...gosh all you guys reviewed so quickly I was flabbergasted! I couldn't update quickly because I had so much to do lately, mainly end of the year projects. ARG! No fears or worries tho, three more school days left, then finals! WHAAAHOOOO! And oh my, yes, THAT'S RIGHT!!! HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN COMES OUT TOMORROW and who has tickets for the 1:10 showing of it? Yuppers...moi! And my sisters coming with me!!! Ahh! Im sooo excited! Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter...yea I know it was boring and gay, but I had to introduce a new character and I needed to think of a cliffhanger...so I hope u guys are dying to see what happens...hehe...ok, now this is the long part since I had about 15 reviews for my last chapter! Okydoky, here I go...  
  
Don't-ask- thanks for the "I love Will" approach...haha...im gonna go for Will and im glad you've been checking up on the story...hope u enjoyed it!  
  
Megan- I'm glad you're into my story, hehe I am too...thanks for the vote and I hope you enjoyed this chapter...review again! I always love comments!  
  
Ah, Lady Emma- you must be one of my favorite reviewers so far...hehe I think you reviewed just chapter ten alone four times...haha and each time was a great review...Im glad your enjoying this story so far and im glad it let you take a break from homework! Im surprised you have so much faith in me to choose the right guy for Riley...haha...I think you should...I wasn't sure if my story was any good (even tho my mom LOVED it...lol who can believe their own mother to be critical?) So this way, you'll see if you can actually make a story ppl like and you get to make ppl's days like I do to urs (at least I hope I do!) I've never been to England although I would like to travel Europe with my best friend Meghan once we graduate from college...I just daydream a lot...especially in physics and 20th century studies lately...by the way nothing is too personal for me to answer...and I really think you'll have a great time in England! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know u'll review again so I wont bother asking...hehe..thanks again!  
  
Ele- ur the greatest...forget AP and join me in a college hunt! Thanks for the review and yea ill still try to go for u know who..lol see ya around babe!  
  
Turwen- Thanks for the vote...and you won! Now I just need to figure out how it will all end...hope you like this chapter!  
  
Kkroonie- haha, glad you could procrastinate again! O well about the O.C. and orange county...I still love that show...but thanks for the info! Enjoy!!!  
  
Lalaith- I was originally gonna pick colin for that first reason, but then when everyone told me they wanted Will, I thought up a better plan to get Riley and Will together...but thanks for the vote...and I did a little research...if a foreigner marries a royal...they can still rule the country together...so that means I could marry Prince William and be the Queen of England! Lol yea right! But thanks for the review and I hope you still like the story even tho its not going as you had hoped.  
  
Easy Step- thanks for the review! I know it doesn't have much to do with Ella Enchanted, but that's what inspired it...well that and The Prince and Me...but I try to incorporate something with Ella Enchanted...im sorry if it confused you or anyone else for that matter...but I hope you still like the story and I hope you review again...I always like to hear what people really think!  
  
Sara- thanks for your vote and you'll be happy to see im gonna go for Will! And yes, I got Riley Carlson from the Olsen Twins movie Winning London and their TV show So Little Time...FRIENDS ROCKS!!...glad you're enjoying the story so far!  
  
Some of you asked about me and my background...ill try to remember to put a lil something in here next time about myself...but right now its too late and I wanna get this posted for you guys! ENJOY! And review again please! Any questions...simply ask and they shall be answered!  
  
RiLeY 


	12. Nightmare meeting in the hallway

Chapter Twelve  
  
And I feel like I'm living the worst day,  
  
Over and over again,  
  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again,  
  
I feel like I'm living the worst day,  
  
I feel like your gone,  
  
And everyday is the worst day ever...  
  
Worst Day Ever- Simple Plan  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On the front page was a picture of...ME!?! And I was kissing Will!?! Oh my god! I glanced at the headline, "Royal Romance! Prince Will finds his new fall fling!"  
  
I looked at the picture again and realized when it was taken. This was a picture taken of me kissing Will goodbye. Some paparazzi must've been peeking through the bushes surrounding the royal gardens we were in. The queen was in the background with a tearful Lucy. Surely the royal family hated me now for ruining their reputation.  
  
What was I going to do? I read the article and almost fainted. The media knew everything about me! My hometown, my parents' names, the college I was going to, and - OH MY GOD - where I live!  
  
Just then, I heard a commotion from the hallway. I already knew what it was, more paparazzi wanting my picture or wanting to talk to me about Will. I got up and walked to the door to peek through the peephole.  
  
Sure enough, there was Stu trying to ward off the 10 or 12 photographers and camera crews. I thought I was going to die. I poured myself another glass of milk and retreated to the living room.  
  
There, I sat down on the couch and pulled out the tiara Lucy had given me from my bag on the floor. All I could think about was how much she's going to hate me now. I imagined her completely embarrassed and having the guards escort me from the palace premises, that is, if I ever got enough guts to visit them again.  
  
Just then, the turmoil in the hallway grew to a tumultuous roar. Then, strangely, it swiftly got calm. There was a light knock on my door and when I didn't answer it out of fear, a rougher knock came. I jumped at the abrupt sound and, with tiara in hand, walked to the door hesitantly.  
  
I glanced through the peephole and saw a man in a nice suit, but he didn't look familiar. "Can I help you?" I asked sheepishly. Behind the man, the cameras were running and the reporters were scribbling down notes on their papers. Then I realized I still held Lucy's tiara. I quickly hid it behind my back in hopes that no one saw it.  
  
"Her Royal Highness, Queen Elizabeth the Second, requests your presence at Buckingham Palace, Miss Carlson," the man said in the most respectful tone I've ever heard. The paparazzi and I gasped after hearing the announcement. I was dreading this, the Queen wanted to banish me to Yemen, or something! Why me?!  
  
"Uh, just let me get my purse," I said trying to kill some time and to give myself a second to fully grasp what was going on. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my purse from the armoire. In the privacy of my room, I snuck the tiara into my purse and briskly walked to the waiting crowd in the hallway.  
  
As soon as I set foot into the corridor, questions came at me from all directions. "Ms. Carlson, how long have you and the prince been seeing each other?" "Are you getting married anytime soon?" "Does the queen know of your relationship?" I refused to answer any questions and ran down the staircase with the suited man.  
  
Once we were in the lobby, I saw more paparazzi waiting for me at the doors. I grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him to the left, through a door, and out a side entrance into the alleyway.  
  
"I'm parked behind the building," he said before grabbing my wrist. I didn't know what was happening until I heard my name being shouted from the front side of the alley. The paparazzi found us. We ran to the car waiting for us and I hopped in the back seat. The man pushed me over and got in. The driver sped off and we were at the palace within a minute.  
  
When we got to the palace, it was flooded with people too. Luckily, there's a rear entrance and that's the one we went to. Once we got out, the man introduced himself as Dillon, the queen's assistant. I shook his hand and entered the back door he held open for me.  
  
We walked to the front parlor suite with all the French paintings and were welcomed by the queen there. I stood in the doorway shaking, waiting for her reprimand. She asked us to sit down and had a butler close the door to the room. I tried to give her a smile when she directed her attention at me.  
  
"Riley, I'm so sorry this has happened," she said with sincerity. I then gave her a confused look that made her laugh. "Did you think I was going to banish you back to the states or something?" When I nodded my head, she laughed even harder.  
  
"Uh, Your Highness, I don't understand. Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked her hesitantly.  
  
She dashed over to me and sat down on my couch with me and said, "Dear, none of this nonsense. Call me Lizzie, all the other friends of the family do. I insist," she said when she saw my disbelieving face. "And why would I be angry with you? You've done nothing wrong. I wanted to get you away from the media and ensure you were ok."  
  
I looked at her with amazement. This woman didn't want to punish me; she cared about my comfort. Just then, I heard footsteps coming from the main hallway. They stopped before the parlor door and a light knock resounded through the room.  
  
In entered Lucy and Will with worried looks on their faces. When Will saw me, he ran over and wrapped his arms around my waist as I stood to meet him with a smiling face. I locked my arms around his neck in a warm embrace. As he rubbed my back slowly, he whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry about this Riley. I never meant for any of it to happen."  
  
I pulled back to meet his eyes and shook my head. He understood from that mere gesture that he didn't have to apologize. I gave him a light kiss and placed my head on his chest. He kept his arms around me as Lucy walked towards us with a small grin.  
  
I backed away from Will to hug Lucy tightly. I told her I had something for her and I grabbed the tiara from my bag. Lucy just shook her head and took the tiara from me. She gave it a quizzical look and passed it to Will who faced me with the tiara in his hands.  
  
"That's yours Riley," Lucy said as Will placed it on my head. I touched the cool silver material and smiled warmly.  
  
"You all are so nice to me. I don't know what to say," I said with tears in my eyes looking around at the Royal Family. Will took my hands in his and said, "Why don't you say you'll stay for the night?" I smiled and gave him a kiss as my consent.  
  
That night, we had another casual dinner due to the fact that I had no dresses with me. The queen told me that she'd get her people on the media and fix this situation. I thanked her during dinner and they all laughed at my predicament from that morning. The whole dinner went by without any sight of Colin, which didn't bother me at all.  
  
After the meal, Lucy and I were sitting in the library loft chatting when we heard footsteps from below us. I peered over the stair rail and saw Will looking around for us. I stifled a giggle and motioned for Lucy to stay quiet. She nodded and moved behind a red velvet curtain without a sound. After about five more seconds I followed her when I saw Will coming up the loft staircase.  
  
I stood behind the heavy curtain and glanced out the window behind me. It was pretty dark, but a light could be seen coming from the stables. All of the stars were out, illuminating the night sky. It was simply beautiful. Just then, the curtains ruffled and Will started tickling me. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I jumped out voicing my defeat.  
  
"Okay! You got me!" I said amid laughter. Lucy came out too and lunged after Will to stop him from attacking me. We both ended up ganging up on Will and tickling him until he began to tear from laughing so hard. After the three of us chatted for a while longer, I said goodnight and started heading to my room on the second floor.  
  
I reached the spiral staircase at the end of the hallway when someone stumbled up the stairs. It was obviously a young man and I knew right away he was drunk. "Colin?" I voiced hesitantly into the semi-darkness of the hallway. The response was a dull mummer of slurred speech.  
  
Colin came at me in a rush of curse words and pushed me up against the wall knocking over one of the Suits of Armor with a loud crash. I screamed when he started to move his hands down my side, but he put his other hand over my mouth to muffle my cries. I tried to fight back but his grip was too strong. I started to panic as he fumbled with the buttons of my shirt.  
  
He got done with about half of them when Will came out of nowhere and punched Colin off of me. I backed down the hall as Will beat the crap out of Colin against the opposite wall. Once Colin stopped fighting back, Will yelled at him as he carried him down the stairs, "Don't you ever think of touching her again you bloody bastard!"  
  
I huddled in the darkened corridor crying softly until Lucy came out of the library hesitantly. "Riley, what happened?" she asked when she reached me. I curled up in a protective ball on the floor and cried as her arms rubbed my back comfortingly. I cried like that for another five minutes until another person appeared at the top of the stairs. I jumped back as the manly figure came closer, making me knock over another Suit of Armor.  
  
He squatted down and I saw his face reflect the light from the library. "Will, hold me," I whispered. He stood me up and wrapped his arms around me, leading me down the stairs. We walked past my bedroom door, but I didn't care. I felt safe in his arms. He led me to his room at the very end of the hallway.  
  
His room was all in blue and light oak. I figured blue was his favorite color, as there were many variations of the color all over the place. He sat me down on a couch in front of his bed and went over to his armoire and pulled out a sweatshirt for me. I put it on and looked down at its decoration. It had an Eaton crest on it and I smiled at him.  
  
I suddenly felt bold and I climbed over the back of the couch and onto his bed. He started laughing at me as I curled up under his covers and laid down. His pillow even smelled like him, which made me giggle. The bed moved a bit as he came up beside me on top of the covers. His head was right beside mine and he whispered through my hair and into my ear,  
  
"You're safe now. I'm sorry about what Colin did to you and I'll never let it happen again." I leaned back into Will's arms and fell asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok, I think I'll end that there. I'll be nice and leave you without a cliffhanger..hehe...but just this once...lol...Well, school is OVER! I passed all my finals and now I'm fully welcoming summer with open arms and a smile! Now, I know I promised to tell you guys about myself so here it is...  
  
Im 17 and I live in eastern Pennsylvania in the US of A baby! Lol...I just finished my junior year in highschool and ill be working with my mom a lil bit over the summer in a dermatologists office...my hobbies include, swimming, French, friends, and of course boys! I like to read a lot, Harry Potter and Ella Enchanted being my favorites, my favorite kind of stories are those involving princes and princesses, I love mashed potatoes and most Italian foods, lol, uh, I plan to visit Europe once I graduate college with a bachelor in Interior Design, not sure where at yet, but ill get it! I have 3 brothers...30, 24, and 16...the 16yr old being the most annoying one! And I have a Russian pen pal, well not really 'pen', he and I email each other once in a while...hehe...I guess that's it for now...if you guys wanna know anything else about me, lemme kno!  
  
Ok so now for the reviewers...  
  
Megan – im glad u like this, sorry that the chapter was short, it was just a filler, giving me something else to talk about...hope u liked this one!  
  
Lady Emma!! – my fav! Im glad u enjoyed the chapter and im so happy at least one person thinks this story belongs here...I am original! Lol...as a matter of fact, I just got another review from you! Lol...Harry potter rocks...im seeing it again tomorrow with my mom and brother! Hehe...well im glad u can help me with British stuff...I just might need ur help sooner or later! I hope this chapter was better than the last and keep reviewing!  
  
Turwen – im glad ur loving the story and I hope u like this chapter even better!  
  
Kara – sorry about screwing up things between colin and riley but, everyone loved will...maybe I'll make a second fan fiction of what would've happened if riley had chosen colin...hmmm...brainstorm coming on...anyway..enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ele – dearie...summer is here and so is our exercise plan...hope u liked this and I'll prolly see you in the morning for our run! Luv ya!  
  
Sara – thanks for the good review...glad ur prone to my cliffhanger...hope this chapter is on ur good list...enjoy!  
  
Now to everyone else...u'll all review so quickly that ill just get started on the next chapter tomorrow...lol...but review anyway and tell me what u think...ENJOY!  
  
Luv ya all!  
  
RiLeY 


	13. An apology

Ok, before I start, I just would like to apologize for the delayed update and I thought I'd try something new...if you have downloading capabilities or if u just happen to have one of the songs I pick, play it as background music where indicated to really get the mood...lol, it's just a thought and I hoped it would work...if it bothers any of you or if u think its gay, lemme kno and ill stop...otherwise, ENJOY! You deserve it!...RiLeY  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
I woke up early this morning,  
  
Made my coffee like I always do,  
  
Then it hit me from nowhere,  
  
Everything I feel about me and you.  
  
The way you kiss me crazy,  
  
Baby you're so amazing.  
  
Seven Days and seven nights of thunder,  
  
The world is rising and I'm slipping under,  
  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder.  
  
(8th World Wonder by Kimberly Locke)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
WILL'S POV  
  
The next morning when I woke up to the alarm, I absentmindedly smacked it with my hand. Trying to block out the daylight penetrating through the open curtains of my bedroom windows, I pulled the blankets up over my head and made a loud grunt of frustration for my lack of sleep. I had just cuddled against my pillow when the memories of last night flowed back to me. I looked to the empty spot on the bed where Riley had slept.  
  
I panicked thinking I had done something to her, but I quickly became calm when I remembered that she fell asleep right away and didn't' leave time to do much else. I sat up and threw the covers off me, getting out of bed. I rubbed the crap out of my eyes and walked to my bathroom to get a shower and get ready for breakfast. The door was closed but I didn't hear anything, so I thought the maid must've left it closed. As I opened the door I heard a shriek from within the foggy bathroom. (AN: Josh Kelley's Amazing would be perfect to play here!)  
  
"Sorry!" I yelled and slammed the door shut. It was Riley. She must've been taking a shower because the steam was escaping through the crack at the bottom of the door. The door suddenly swung open to reveal a half angry, half amused Riley. She had a towel around her and her hair was plastered to her head from the shower.  
  
"I swear, I didn't see anything," I stated with a pleading tone. She just laughed and walked out of the bathroom past me saying, "It's ok Will, I know you didn't mean to. I'm going to go to my room to get changed and I'll see you at breakfast." She came back to me and stood on tippy-toe to kiss my cheek. I smiled and watched her leave.  
  
I turned to the bathroom to continue with my morning routine. After my shower, I got dressed in a blue collared shirt and pulled a navy blue sweater over it. (AN: for those of you who haven't noticed, im picturing Will as Luke Malby from The Prince and Me) I paired it with my kakis and ran some gel through my hair before heading down to the breakfast room on the south side of the palace.  
  
Once there, my mother greeted me and sat me down next to Colin. As much as I despised him at the moment, I didn't protest and kindly took my seat. He looked over at me with a black eye nervously and gave a faint smile. I turned to look at the doorway just as Riley walked in looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a green sweater. Her brown locks were pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her smile radiated through me. She curtsied to my mum and swiftly, yet gracefully, took her seat across from me. I cocked an eyebrow at her playfully, intending to make her laugh, but she mirrored my facial expression with such seriousness, it caused me to laugh instead.  
  
Mum made a light coughing sound to silence me as Lucy entered with her guest from Ms. Vernon's ball, Lord Hartford. I stood to greet him with a hand shake across the table as I said, "Lord Hartford, it's a pleasure seeing you again."  
  
"Oh, your highness, please call me Matt," he replied. I nodded my head and said,  
  
"I will do so as long as you call me Will." The two of them sat down next to Riley just as the breakfast was being served. My mum held out her hands to Riley and I on her sides for prayer. I held Colin's trembling hand while everyone else linked and we all murmured Grace and began eating.  
  
About halfway through the meal, I felt something brush my pants around my ankle. I looked up from my plate amused at Riley. She wasn't looking up, but she was wearing a mischievous smile. We played footsie for the rest of the breakfast. When it was over, I stood and offered Riley my arm. She took it with a kiss on my cheek and I led her to the back of the house and towards the stables. She had a puzzling look about her, but it eventually turned into a grin when she realized what we'd be doing.  
  
I pulled out two mallets and a polo ball as she put on her helmet. We mounted the horses and set off for the polo pitch. Once we got there, we began play. I scored 4 on her before she scored on me. About thirty minutes after we started, Lucy and Matt galloped onto the pitch with their own mallets ready for play.  
  
We continued to play until we got worn out; about and hour and a half. After dismounting the horses and returning them to the stables, we slowly walked back to the palace. My arm was around Riley's waist when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and leaned towards me, her lips close to my ear.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did last night," she whispered. "I was really scared and you saved me like a knight in shining armor- even though we knocked down a few of them in the process."  
  
"Yes, and from what I hear, the suits of armor AND Colin are still disheveled," I replied getting a laugh from her in return. I leaned down to her and gave her a long, sweet kiss and we continued our walk back to the palace.  
  
"So what do you have to do today?" Riley asked me as we entered the main hallway.  
  
"Well, I have to appear in front of the press with my mum to announce the Annual Garden Party at 5 o'clock then we have a special dinner with the leaders of England and their guests," I replied, leading her to the back garden through the French doors beyond the grand staircase. "I was hoping you'd be my guest," I said hoping she'd say yes.  
  
She smiled, but then frowned a little bit before saying, "I have my dinner at Oxford tonight. I was actually going to invite you to be my guest, but seeing as we both have plans, I'm afraid we'll have to be without each other tonight. I'm so sorry. I would've given anything to be there with you," she said sincerely. I thought for a second before smiling mischievously. She knew I was concocting a plan and asked what it was.  
  
"I'll leave the dinner early," I said. "They can't deny a Prince's wishes, can they?" I said making her jump into my arms with glee.  
  
"Thank you so much Will! Are you sure you can leave such an important dinner?" she asked with worry. I nodded my head and pulled her outside only to be faced with an apprehensive Colin. Riley and I glared at him as he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. Then he tried for a second time and failed. The third time, he actually got some words out.  
  
"Uh, Will, I was wondering if I could speak to Riley alone for a minute," he asked me with a shaky voice. I looked to Riley for her answer because it really wasn't my decision. She looked deeply into my eyes before nodding her head and facing Colin with determination and superiority written all over her face. I smiled at her audacity and gave Colin a warning look before reentering the palace reluctantly.  
  
END OF WILL'S POV  
  
BACK TO RILEY'S POV NOW  
  
(AN: The Reason by Hoobastank could be played here!)  
  
I stared at Colin's nervous frame with such hatred that I began to tremble a little bit. I took a seat at a chair on the terrace and Colin did the same before he spoke up saying,  
  
"Riley, I don't know how to begin to apologize for my wrongful actions from, not only last night, but the past week. I haven't been the friend I intended to be to you when I first met you. I really hope you can forgive me for everything, and I know that you really shouldn't forgive me at all. Last night, I chose to become intoxicated and I violated you. I hope you know that I would never do that to you-."  
  
"But you did," I interrupted him. I started to falter when small tears came to his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Riley. I can understand if you can't forgive me now, but I swear to you, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you; to prove to you that I'm not the man you think I am right now," he said with such confidence that I believed him.  
  
My thoughts went back to the day we met and how kind and courteous he was to me. He was very sweet up until Julie came along, but something was telling me that he was good-natured and he would keep his promise. I stood and looked into his blue eyes to see sorrow and guilt. I knew he was telling the truth. My face softened a little before I said quietly,  
  
"You're on probation." I turned and went into the palace and swiftly climbed the stairs to my room. When I got to the second floor landing, Will met up with me and walked me to my room. I told him about Colin's apology and how I put him on probation.  
  
"Your punishments are quite funny," he told me referring to the probation. "I would hate to have you punish me," he said sarcastically. I leaned in to kiss him, but just as my lips brushed his, I pulled away quickly.  
  
"That's how I would punish you," I said laughing. He was still laughing when we reached my room. "I have to get ready to leave for my apartment."  
  
"Why do you have to leave so early?" Will asked playfully. I caught his drift and pulled him into my room. I closed the door behind me and turned to face Will. He was facing the clothes covered floor with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Hmm, very spotless," he said turning to face me referring to my messy room. I playfully punched him in the arm laughing. "Ow, that really hurt."  
  
"Liar," I said simply before kissing the spot on his arm that I just punched. He went over to the couches in the room and sat down on one, pulling my copy of Cosmopolitan off the coffee table to read. He was perusing through it when I came over and sat down on his lap kissing his neck softly.  
  
"You know, you make it very difficult for me to figure out the female species when you do that," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You won't be able to figure out the 'female species' reading Cosmo," I replied kissing him on the lips this time. He just gave me this 'Oh really?' look and read a passage out of the magazine,  
  
"The Seven Basic Erogenous Zones of Women"  
  
"Will! Put that down!" I half yelled, half laughed before pulling it from his grasp and throwing it across the room.  
  
"So that's how it got so messy in here," he laughed. We sat there talking, laughing, and occasionally kissing for another hour before he said he had to get ready for his Royal Announcement.  
  
"Will it be on television?" I asked him getting up off his lap.  
  
"Yea, I'll find out what channel and let you know before you leave for your apartment," he told me holding my hand as we walked to my door. He kissed me goodbye and left. I turned to face my messy room and began to clean it by picking up my Cosmopolitan magazine first...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok, so I thought I'd end it there to give you something to read since I haven't updated FOREVER and im soo sorry about that! But I will continue with this shortly and you'll see an update by the end of the week at the most! It should be shorter than that, but just incase...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ON THAT BACKGROUND MUSIC IDEA!!! KEEP IT OR DITCH IT???? THANKS!!!  
  
Reviewers...  
  
Lady Emma- thanks for the criticism, I did take it to heart and don't worry, im not mad, its good to see that my story does have some flaws. I don't get how u got confused over Will and Colin b/c Will's always been the prince but I made Colin do that just to have a WTF!? moment in the story and because I just felt like making it rougher between him and Riley. The whole newspaper thing came to me when I was thinking what would make me worry about dating the prince, and that was it! And I would very much like a sundae topped with a trip to England if you feel the need to give me one! LoL...enjoy this chapter!  
  
Lioness-Elf – Im glad you dig my story! I really like yours and cant wait for updates! Hope u like this chapter and keep up ur good work!  
  
Turwen – glad to see u back again! Enjoy this one! Its better than last time, at least I think so...  
  
Kkroonie- im happy that u liked this chapter, I cant really say y colin was drunk, I just was like "colin" pointing at colin "ur gonna be drunk for this chapter!" and he kinda follows my orders...hehe, oh! One tip for u if I haven't said it already, I cant remember if I did or not, change your review thing so that anonymous reviewers can review too, you'll get more reviews that way! Keep up the good work and enjoy!  
  
Sara – sry about the colin thing, like I explained before to Lady Emma, I needed a WTF!? moment and that was it...everything you want to be in the next chapter will be! I intend for lessons at Oxford to start along with some battles between riley and Julie and some cool moments between Madison and riley! Enjoy!  
  
Ele- as always dear, thanks for reviewing and reading! I think we need to run this week, I ate too much while u were away! Lol! You know what happened in that room, exactly what happened that night I drank with Ronnie..haha NOTHING! Lol...ENJOY ELE!  
  
Lalaith – haha thanks for reviewing again...funny! Well, enjoy this one and ill update quickly...all you guys deserve it!  
  
Megan – yea, once again, sorry about the colin thing, and I felt bad b/c soo many ppl were bummed so I made him apologize, I hope that made ur day! And sorry again! Enjoy and review again please!  
  
RiLeY 


	14. To Oxford College We Go

Chapter Fourteen  
  
(A/N: "Hagrid The Professor" from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack is good here)  
  
"To conclude, the Queen of England and myself invite the leaders of England and their guests to a formal dinner and some ballroom dancing at Buckingham Palace. Thank you for your time," Will finished his speech with tumultuous applause before stepping back from the podium situated in front of the Tower of London. The television cameras followed Will as he held his arm out for his mother and they got into their waiting limo to take them back to the palace.  
  
I flicked off the television and scurried to my room to finish my makeup and hair. I had dressed in a simple black low-cut, tank top dress that reached just below my knees showing off my trim legs and waist. I paired it with a sparkling diamond necklace I got for my 16th birthday from my father and my black high-heeled chic sandals. I expertly pulled my hair back into a half-ponytail and set it with a diamond-studded clip. My mother's pear-shaped diamond earrings were on my ears, topping off my luminous look.  
  
When I ran out the door, I saw Madison across the hall leaving as well in an elegant navy blue dress accenting her blond hair.  
  
"Hello," she said kindly and smiled.  
  
"Hi. Are you going to the Oxford Commemoration dinner too?" I asked as we walked down the stairs together.  
  
"Yeah, did you want to share a cab with me? Kill two birds with one stone?"  
  
"Sure," I replied before reaching the lobby where Derek, the night watchman, held the front door for us. Madison flagged down a cab and we got in, asking the driver to take us to Oxford University's Formal Dinner at Christ Church College. Inside the cab, Madison was quiet for a few minutes, but I knew she had something on her mind. Suddenly, she turned to me and said,  
  
"Was that you I saw on the front page with the Prince?" I turned bright red. I had almost forgotten about my 15 minutes of fame, but this was the first time someone outside of the Royal Family mentioned it to me. Madison was looking at me like I had a pterodactyl on my head, still waiting for my answer. I made a guilty look and nodded my head looking at my feet.  
  
"Wicked! I could be sitting next to the future Queen of England!" she exclaimed. Then she regained control of herself and looked at me seriously before saying, "So, tell me the truth Riley, is Prince Will a bloody good kisser?" I just laughed nervously and in revelation at the unexpected question.  
  
"Can I plead the Fifth on this one?" I asked her getting a confused look in return.  
  
"What's the Fifth?" she asked smirking thinking it was a sexual thing. Most likely something along the lines of "the sexual bases" and she, being from Europe, thought there were more than four bases.  
  
"The Fifth is the Right to Remain Silent. It's part of the American Bill of Rights," I said laughing at her.  
  
"OOOHHH. Well, given that you are in England and not the United States, the Bill of Rights doesn't apply here. So spill!" she said leaning closer, expecting me to whisper it to her so the cabby didn't hear. I looked at her incredulously before nodding and smiling, remembering the moment Will's lips met mine.  
  
Madison leapt up in delight and persistently demanded details the entire cab ride. I skillfully retained the thoughts brewing within my head about Will coming to the Commemoration dinner that night. When we reached the Great Hall of Christ Church College, Madison and I made our way to some seats at the end of one of the long tables. I told her I had a guest coming, so she sat across from me, leaving the seat next to me open. Eventually, the room was quite crowded, but Madison and I were able to introduce ourselves to a few of our future classmates. Unfortunately, most of them already knew me from the tabloids and they constantly asked questions about the relationship between the Prince and I. I even saw Julie walk by me, but she didn't notice I was there; so typical of her.  
  
The Chancellor had just stood up to quiet the room when the tall doors opened with a loud creaking sound and in walked Will. The room lit up with a sudden brouhaha as Will stopped in the doorway looking for me over the excited students on their tippy-toes trying to get a glimpse of the Prince. I saw Madison giving me this mischievous grin across the table. The Chancellor cleared his throat loudly into his microphone to quiet everyone once again before saying,  
  
"Your Highness, it's such a surprise to see you here. We weren't expecting you, but we'll be glad to make a space for you up here at the head table." He looked over to his right where a stately looking woman was sitting with her head high in the air. The Chancellor snapped his finger at her and commanded her to move. Just as she gave him a look of pure disgust, Will spoke up and said,  
  
"No, thank you Chancellor. I was invited as a guest by one of your students and, no offense sir, I'd much rather sit next to her." Will looked around the room once more and spotted me slowly standing up to let him see where I was. He smiled and walked over to me as everyone's eyes were staring me down. Whispers shot up all over the room and I could make out a few of them, "Is that Riley Carlson?" "Oh my! It is true about her and the Prince then!" "I told you she was hot, Ben."  
  
"Hello," said Will when he got to me and sat down. "You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek and put his hand in mine before looking to the Chancellor to proceed with his speech, as if nothing had happened. I was blushing a little bit from all the continued murmur around us, but Will's soft, warm hand squeezed mine in reassurance. He looked back at me and smiled so radiantly, I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
  
The Chancellor cleared his throat once more before continuing his speech. He droned on for about thirty minutes saying things like how this year will be a memorable one at Oxford and how he knows each student will try his or her hardest to reach levels of achievement they would never had expected. He finished by asking everyone to join him in the saying of Grace and the food was served.  
  
Madison kicked me in the leg as soon as Grace was done and I remembered my manners.  
  
"Um, Will, this is my friend Madison Grey. She lives across the hall from me." Will looked at Madison and smiled, nodding his head and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Grey."  
  
"Madison is fine, Your Highness," she replied blushing a little bit.  
  
"Please, call me Will," he said before going back to his plate of delicious food.  
  
I spoke up trying to create some conversation saying, "I should really get a job since I have no income besides what my parents send me for tuition and occasional spending."  
  
Will looked at me and said jokingly, "You could sell yourself for money."  
  
Madison suddenly cracked up and Will joined her once he saw my surprised face. I started laughing too. Once the laughter died down, Madison gave me an idea.  
  
"Well, my father has a doctor's office here in Oxford and that's where I work. You could probably work with me. It's not very hard at all," she said.  
  
"Hmm, that sounds good. What do you do there?" I asked her taking a sip of the red wine Will poured for Madison and I.  
  
"I file charts, shred important documents, work on the computers. It's all really easy and we'll be able to get to know each other better," said Madison.  
  
"You'll probably get compensated a great deal more by selling yourself," joked Will making Madison and I choke on our wine. I playfully punched him in the arm before telling Madison to get me an application.  
  
"Oh, my mother wanted me to invite you out to the Windsor Castle for the weekend," said Will. "You're welcome to bring Madison if you so desire."  
  
"Really? The Queen would let me visit the castle?" said an eager Madison.  
  
Will laughed before saying, "She loves chatting with ladies. Riley is one of her favorites and since you're Riley's friend, she'll most likely love you too. And you wouldn't just be visiting, you'll be staying there for the weekend," he said and looking at me he went on to say, "You'll adore it there! There's an enormous library where Lucy, Colin, and I always hang out. Lucy's bringing Lord Hartford, or Matt as he's more commonly known."  
  
I giggled a little before he continued, "So it will be Lucy, Matt, Colin, my mum, my aunt, and uncle, my two cousins, and me."  
  
"Who are your aunt and uncle?"  
  
"The Duke and Duchess of York, or as you might know them, Prince Andrew and Sarah Ferguson. (A/N: in my story, they're still together...lol) My cousins are Beatrice and Eugenie, they're a little younger than us, but nice gir-"  
  
"Excuse me, your highness," interrupted a pretty student with curly blond hair and rosy cheeks. "Could I have a picture with you?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely," replied Will without hesitation. I figured he must be used to this and took it as second nature. He hopped out of his seat next to me and stood next to the girl. She wrapped her arm around his neck and Will blushed a little bit as the girl's friend that tagged along with her took the picture.  
  
"Thank you so much Prince William," she said excitedly giving him a peck on the cheek before bowing to him and leaving.  
  
He sat back down and entered into an awkward moment in which he avoided eye contact with Madison and I and maintained his concentration on the remaining peas on his plate.  
  
"So," said Madison scaring me out of my trance. "What did you wanna do after this you two?"  
  
I looked at Will, who was obviously out of his trance also, and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I actually have to get back to the palace before my mum notices I'm gone," said Will smiling. I was shocked that he didn't tell his mother he was leaving.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" I said to him as he started laughing at me. "It's not funny, she's gonna send out the palace guards to find you, they're gonna find you here with me, the paparazzi will follow, and I'll get your family in trouble again!"  
  
At this point, Madison had joined Will's laughter before telling me to shut it.  
  
"Riley, my mum won't send out the guards to get me. She probably knows I went out to be with you and you would never get my family into trouble; only I can do that," he said making me laugh this time. Madison's laughter had not ceased from when I was throwing my fit the minute before.  
  
"Oh," I said before dimly smiling with a touch of embarrassment. "Well, I suppose I should go back to my apartment and get acquainted with my new roommate." Bonding with Julie wasn't going to be a favorite pastime, but I'd have to get along with her if I was going to live with her.  
  
"You have some guts lass," commented Madison. "I saw your flat mate in the stairwell the other day when she was checking out the apartment. I swear I've never met another human being so infatuated with herself." I let out a burst of laughter and leaned on Will for support as I practically collapsed from laughing so hard. Will and Madison were laughing too, but not nearly as much as I was.  
  
After the fantastic meal was over and we had stuffed ourselves, Will, Madison, and I left the Great Hall and walked out to the street. A limousine was waiting for Will and as a suited man opened the door, Will offered us a ride back to our apartment. Madison, of course, jumped at the opportunity and I graciously accepted Will's offer with a light kiss.  
  
Dash, Will's assistant from the plane, was the man holding the door open and I smiled at him, wondering if he still remembered me as the rude girl on the airplane. Once inside, Dash joined us and sat next to Madison, opposite Will and I. Will was holding my hand and telling me all about Windsor Castle with such anxiety, I thought he'd burst before the week ended and the weekend began.  
  
"You'll be staying with Madison and Matt in the Visitor's Apartments which is right across the Upper Ward from the State Apartments, where I'll be with my mum, Lucy, and Colin. My aunt and uncle and their kids share a suite in the East Terrace. And there are plenty of ancient towers to explore and that huge library I told you about. The Castle is normally open to the public, but only the ancient towers and only when we're not there. So, no paparazzi whatsoever this weekend," he said making me smile and lean against him comfortably.  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder and watched Madison talk with Dash about what he does as the Prince's assistant. I looked up at Will and caught his eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him and motioned over to Madison and Dash. Will slowly turned his head to look at them and smiled his mischievous grin.  
  
"What are you thinking?" I whispered into Will's ear. He looked at me, smiled, then leaned down to whisper into my ear,  
  
"I'm thinking it could work. He's 21 and she's got to be around 19 or 20, right?" he asked. I nodded and he continued, "Yea, it will work, but I'll need your help with Madison. I can handle Dash; he's not difficult." I started laughing, causing intent glares from the future couple across the car. Will kissed me goodnight as we pulled up to our complex. Surprisingly, Dash kissed Madison's hand and helped both of us out of the limousine.  
  
As Madison and I reached the entrance, Derek opened the door and commented on the source of transportation,  
  
"Well, you leave in a taxi cab and return in an expensive limousine. How do you ladies do it?"  
  
Madison was laughing as I replied, "We sold ourselves."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Megan- thanks for the review! Enjoy!  
  
Turwen- I don't mind at all, thanks for being an avid reviewer!  
  
Lioness-Elf- Thanks for the review...yea I still have no idea why I made colin do that...punches face...but I love ur story so keep updating! Enjoy this chapter  
  
Meghan- thanks, im glad someone liked the change of POV...enjoy this one!  
  
Lalaith- im glad ur honest, I was wondering abut Will's POV, it was kinda hard to do too, so I wont do it often...lol...I took ur thoughts about Lucy- Riley to heart and tried to set up a time when they'll be together (Windsor Castle)...hope u like it!  
  
Lady Emma- ah, my dear lady emma, lol, haha im glad I cleared everything up for you...enjoy this one!  
  
Songwithoutwordz- glad u like it so far, about the royal family, this is to clear everyone up on this too...I don't like the current Prince of England (Charles) so I completely obliterated him from memory and moved Will up a notch in sorts...im saying he has no father and things like that to make him half decently like he is...lol...well enjoy!  
  
Not Yet 13- yea I really have no idea why I put it here in Ella Enchanted...I really have no idea, but I don't feel like moving it, so people can just be surprised when they read it...lol...sorry if it confused u, but enjoy this chapter!  
  
Hope you guys like this one, I haven't updated for so long b/c my Grandma just got outta the hospital, so I was staying with her all week and she's not exactly up to date on her electronics (all she has is a VCR that she doesn't kno how to operate!) Well, until next time...  
  
RiLeY 


	15. Heated words, a speech, and a surprise p...

Chapter Fifteen  
  
(Respect by Kelly Clarkson could be played here)  
  
"Where have you been you ungrateful little wench!?" I heard as I opened my apartment door saying goodnight to Madison.  
  
"Hi Julie," I responded as I walked past Julie and into the living room.  
  
Julie followed me into the living room and persisted to yell at me, "We're you with the prince?! You know you don't deserve him, you're only kidding yourself."  
  
I just laughed off her comment and picked up a book to read in the moonlight flooding in from the windows next to me. Julie obviously hadn't had enough and continued,  
  
"I'm only trying to help you Riley. I'm trying to be your friend."  
  
"You'd be a great friend if you left me alone and stayed out of my business!" I yelled before retreating to my room for the night. Before I closed the door, I heard Julie retort saying,  
  
"Well, it seems your business is everyone's business now that you're seeing the Prince of England." She couldn't have been more right. The next day was my first day of classes and my first lesson was with Professor Hall in Political Studies.  
  
( "Simple Kind Of Life" by No Doubt could be played here )  
  
I had chosen Brasenose College as the school I would go to from Oxford. It was across the street from All Souls College and right next to the Bodleian Library (home to the library in the Harry Potter movies).  
  
As I crossed the grassy quad towards my classroom, I noticed a bunch of kids staring at me. I saw a girl Madison and I met the night before at the dinner, but that was before Will showed up. She just stared at me as I waved to her, so I slowly put my hand down and continued on my way.  
  
I walked up the stone steps leading to the ivy covered brick building housing many classrooms. I had to find room 205, obviously on the second floor because of the "200", so I walked to the end of the hallway facing me and climbed a wooden staircase. The entire walk was quiet until I reached the second floor. It seemed as if I had entered into a mad house.  
  
Paparazzi lined the hallway and newsmen were at the ready with their microphones pointed towards me. As if on cue, I stumbled on the top step and almost did a face plant into the floor before catching myself with my hands. I wearily got up as the flashes from the cameras went off. I saw the stately looking woman from the head table at the dinner that the Chancellor was going to shove over to make room for Will in the doorway beyond the video cameras and photographers.  
  
She gracefully made her way through the crowd and led me into the classroom by pushing the paparazzi aside as she made her way. I was being asked all sorts of questions such as,  
  
"Did the prince propose to you yet?" Where do they get off asking a freaking question like that?!  
  
"Do you think there is a future, Ms. Carlson?" and even the more incredulous,  
  
"Do you think your relationship with the Prince could bring the European nations and the United States closer together?" I turned to the crack head who asked that and gave him a "what the f!?" look before entering my classroom with Professor Hall.  
  
The room wasn't small but it wasn't the size of a concert hall either. There may have been 40 students sitting at two-seater tables with about five empty seats scattered around the room. To my surprise, I saw Madison seated in the middle of the classroom with a vacant spot right next to her. She smiled at me and waved me over as the professor took her seat at the front of the room.  
  
I could feel the eyes of most of the people in the room on me, but I learned to ignore it and paid attention to Professor Hall as she cleared her throat and began her welcome lecture. As she explained classroom procedures and expectations, Madison tapped me on the shoulder. When I looked over, she pulled a newspaper article out from under the table.  
  
In big print across my picture read, "More than a friend? Riley Carlson is to spend weekend at Windsor Castle!" My eyes grew wide as Madison shook her head and mouthed, "Are we still going?" I defiantly nodded my head and diverted my attention back to the Professor.  
  
"Now, for today's lesson, we'll start with the government most of you are most familiar with. The Monarchy. As you all know, the Monarchy is based on birthright, which may upset other countries as well as some people in our own country, but it is what you all are familiar with the most and it will serve as an excellent icebreaker for us all.  
  
"To begin, how many of you are from the United Kingdom?" Everyone except myself and another Middle Eastern guy raised their hands. The Professor proceeded to beckon the guy and I to the front of the room. We both hesitated, until the Professor insisted we join her.  
  
When I got to the front of the room, I faced the students and gave a weak smile. I could feel the head from the lamps above me, and the eyes of all the people were bearing into me making me perspire. I always hated public speaking!  
  
"Tell us about your home land's government and how it has affected your life. Riley, you may start first." I looked at her with a worried face, then at the class with fear radiating throughout my body.  
  
"Well, I'm from the United States-" I started before being interrupted.  
  
"No kidding," came an annoyed voice from the left side of the classroom. Professor Hall shot a deadly look to that side of the classroom before urging me to continue.  
  
"And in the States, we're run by Democracy. I've always liked it because it gives you the most freedom, which is what the United States stands for. It also gives you a choice of who you want to lead you with free elections. Personally, I'm a democrat, but I favor pro-choice so I don't always agree with what the democrats stand for. Democracy has the power to overcome most anything and a country's unity can really take you far. So as long as the Americans are given choices and freedom, they can work together for a common goal." Madison and most of the students were smiling at me as I took my seat leaving the Middle Eastern boy explain the Dictatorship he used to live in back in Iraq.  
  
Professor Hall then continued to explain the Monarchy, where they live, their duties, and how they work with the rest of the British Government.  
  
After the class, Professor Hall gave us our first assignment. A two-page essay on the life of any monarch of our choice. As soon as she said that, Madison made a sound of glee and many of our classmates were staring at us with jealousy. I couldn't help it if I could get a personal interview with any monarch of my choice.  
  
("Time Stands Still" by All-American Rejects)  
  
As we were walking back to our apartment complex, my cell phone started ringing in my shoulder bag. I then realized I hadn't spoken to my parents or Maria since I left and a pang of guilt took over me. I hurriedly reached into my bag and grabbed my cell and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Riley?" I knew that voice anywhere! A smile overcame my face as I excitedly said hi to my best friend Maria.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" she said. "I wanted to see how you were doing and I wanted to tell you that I'll be in Paris next week, if you wanted to meet up for the weekend or something." I started laughing out of pure joy of hearing my best friend's voice. Madison was obviously confused, but just smiled at my happiness.  
  
"I can come to Paris for next weekend, absolutely! I have to tell you something, it's really important!" I said, hesitant to tell her about Will. Maria suddenly got serious and said,  
  
"Are you talking about Prince William?" The happiness was wiped from my face and replaced with worry.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yea, I saw it in the local Spanish newspaper. It's ok Riley, I'm totally excited for you!" I laughed and sighed before thanking her. "But, if you don't introduce me to him soon, I will have to come up there and kick your royal ass!" I laughed harder before promising to introduce her to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Riley but I have to get going. The people I'm staying with are calling me downstairs for lunch. I'll call you with more details later. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you!"  
  
"Same here, Maria. I'll talk to you later. Bye"  
  
"Bye." Madison looked over to me as we crossed the street our complex was on.  
  
"She's my best friend from the States. She's spending the summer in Spain and she's coming north to Paris next week and wanted to get together," I explained to Madison. She smiled then asked about the Will thing and I replied, "She said she's cool with it as long as she gets to meet him." That made Madison laugh.  
  
"Hey Stu!" we both called while walking by the daytime doorman into the apartment building.  
  
We separated, intending to rejoin for supper at the local French restaurant. It was known for its celebrity appearances and its cuisine, so Madison thought it would be funny if the paparazzi saw me there, me being the Prince's love interest and all.  
  
("No One" by Fuel)  
  
I turned the doorknob to my apartment, and looked up to see my place disheveled. Cushions were upturned and papers and books were scattered all over the floor. I walked in and almost stumbled on some dishes thrown from the kitchen. I started to panic as I went to check my bedroom. It was worse. The drawers were pulled out and all the clothes were on the floor and my bed. I searched to see if anything was taken. Nothing. But who would do such a thing?  
  
It seemed like whomever it was, wanted to scare me. They succeeded. I started hyperventilating, something I always do when I get very nervous or scared. The last thing I remembered was seeing a figure in the door as I crumpled to the littered floor.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok, so that took how long to update? Yea, sorry about that guys. I've been busy with work and my older brother and his girlfriend were staying over a lot, so I make my family my priority. But when I did have time, and I wont lie, I just wasn't in the mood to write. But when I had a good idea or something, I'd get into it and I finally finished this chapter!  
  
So, when I didn't feel like writing more on this one, I was coming up with other ideas for future chapters and a NEW FAN FIC!! Aren't u guys excited?! I sure am! Lol...well I haven't worked out everything, but here's the main gist...Prince Harry, that's right, Harry...it will be a character like him, maybe a name change? But anyway, he wont be the one inline for the crown, he'll be the second oldest and he'll have to spend a year somewhere...right now im thinking the US with the vice president (only b/c I want it to be at a place near the beach and the White House isn't exactly beachfront property) and the vice president's daughter is there and since the guy's the prince, he thinks he's all big shot and stuff, but the girl sees him for what he really is and is pretty blunt about it...it will be a romantic comedy...something like this one...but im not sure if this is the way to go...one main thing on my mind is, should it be during the present or should it be set in like medieval times? LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!  
  
Now, to my reviewers...holy crap! You guys review like mad! I have a whole page of reviews devoted to just this past chapter, plus on by my fav. Lady Emma on chapter 13 but she did two more on chap. 14! Haha...anyway, you guys are the greatest and you really inspire me to continue. I hope this story sets your minds ablaze and maybe spark you to come up with some stories yourself, I know I've gotten my sis on this writing rollercoaster ride! Lol...so I think I'll just dedicate this story to you guys and if I ever become a professional writer (as if) I'll dedicate my first published work to each and every one of you! You guys are the best and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sis – thanks for reviewing again, and I think some day, when we lasso both princes of England into our lives, we should ask them if we could be like Madison and Riley and visit the Windsor Castle too! Enjoy and update ur story soon! Lulas!  
  
Lalaith – im glad you liked this chapter and im glad you gave me that tip on Lucy, I totally forgot to get her back into the swing of things...lol, enjoy and thanks for the review!  
  
Don't-ask – yea my gmas doing great actually, I don't mind if you guys ask me personal questions, I like to have you guys know me, its makes me seem more like a friend than a person whose story you read that u don't really know about. My gma has a really bad knee and she's gotten injections to help her with her arthritius and osteoperosis, but it didn't help enough, so she had a total knee replacement, and now shes doing great! Shes getting around with a walker but in high spirits, she was just over for dinner at my house, so shes doing great, thanks for the concern...enjoy and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Songwithoutwordz – im glad I helped...I kno I understand my story b/c its in my mind, but I always miss things that can confuse u guys...so if I do it again, just ask me and ill explain it...hope u like this chapter!  
  
Lioness-elf – thanks for the compliments.. I hope you enjoy this chapter too...I CANT believe you're that young, your story is so good, I swear I thought you were in college! I was hoping we could start emailing each other, writer to writer....well my email address is . hope to see an update soon on ur story...thanks!  
  
Turwen – thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Ahhhh – im glad you like the story and im sorry for not updating quickly, but enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ele – haha ur reviews always make me laugh, and with good reason...hope you like this chapter and since FRIENDS fell through, we'll make a rain check and hit up a marathon soon...haha u work with Ronnie...haha  
  
Sara – im glad you liked the apology, im sorry I made Colin so mean for that time there, but I dunno what I was thinking but im glad you like the story again...enjoy this chapter!  
  
Lady Emma – my goodness, I love the fact that you review 3 times this past time...haha you have to be my best reviewer so far! About that button, im looking into it for myself...I think I might find one on EBAY...lol... I hope you do a story on here, it's a good way to express yourself and see what ppl say, who knows, you might even have a "lady emma" reviewer! Lol...thanks for the grandma thing...shes doing great...but wow, 2 vacations? Where'd u go? Lol I wish I could be on vacation forever! Lol...sorry for not updating sooner, but nothing would come to me when I wanted to write..haha...hope you liked this one and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Mellem – oo a new reviewer...Im glad you like this 'wicked' story...haha...I hope you like this chapter and review again!  
  
BlueSugar – haha im glad you're so excited about the story...haha..enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!  
  
Im glad you guys like this as much as I do! Lemme kno about the new fan fic I have brewing in my head...I wont start it until I finish this story, of which I've figured out a bunch of GOOD parts for the ending!  
  
Yours always,  
  
RiLeY 


	16. Hospital smells and special report spell...

**Chapter Sixteen**

My eyes fluttered open, and I tried to focus my eyes, but it was too difficult. I ended up closing them again, but I heard someone say, "She's awake!" It sounded like a male voice.

"Prime Minister, I am sure you were hallucinating. She couldn't have possibly recovered this quickly," said another voice, this time a female. I twitched my fingers to prove that I was awake, but the splitting headache prevented me from trying to open my eyes again.

I felt a hand suddenly grip mine, cold and clammy. "She is awake, her hand is moving doctor," said the Prime Minister. I grunted and pulled my hand from his grasp as I tried to sit up.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the doctor. I could hear her rush to my side and slide the Prime Minister down and away from me. She put her hand behind my back to help support me and her other on my forehead. "You're fever has gone down, sweet. Can you hear me?"

With much difficulty, I nodded my head and she laid me back down onto what felt like a hospital bed; it was hard and there was that distinct hospital smell in the air. "She'll be fine, sir. Just more rest and she should be up in 24 hours or so. I'll administer more pain medication through her IV and I'll be checking on her every few hours."

"Thank you Dr. Fax," said the Prime Minister. The last thing I heard was a door close before I drifted back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_We interrupt this evening's special broadcast of BBC's 'Politics in America' to bring you this special bulletin..._

"_Good evening London, this is special reporter Mackenzie Roberts bringing you an urgent message. BBC News has recently discovered that Riley Carlson, the girlfriend of Prince William, has been hospitalized after an apparent break-in at her apartment in an upscale neighborhood in downtown London. I am standing in front of her apartment, which is surrounded by Scotland Yard Investigators. We do not have many details as to what has happened here, but it seems an individual got past the doorman of Ms. Carlson's complex, then continued up to her apartment, where they ransacked it, then harmed Ms. Carlson herself in some way._

_Witnesses say she was seen leaving her school campus; therefore, the attacker was probably waiting in the building before Ms. Carlson returned home. Scotland Yard is questioning the doorman, a Mr. Stu Hart, but no leads have been admitted to the public yet. We will be updating this story as soon as we learn more. Stay tuned to BBC News at 11pm for more information. This is special reporter, Mackenzie Roberts, signing off."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WILL'S POINT OF VIEW**

"_This is special reporter, Mackenzie Roberts, signing off." _The news broadcast ended as President Bush appeared on the screen again. He was sitting at the desk in his Oval Office saying, "Today we've had an actual tragedy. Two airplanes have crashed into the World Trade Center in an apparent terrorist attack on our country." The narrator continued by explaining Bush's tactics with fighting terrorism on their special program "Politics in America."

I turned away from the screen to see an orderly pushing an elderly man down the hallway in a wheelchair. I've always hated being in hospitals. The smell really gets to me and I always end up getting sick and in need of a bed myself. I sat back in the uncomfortable chair in the private waiting room and sighed. Dash was sitting next to me eating a Danish with some tea. He had offered me some, but I knew that would provoke the hospital smell-induced sickness.

Lucy was on her way with Matt, but they wouldn't arrive for another hour. The Prime Minister had come out about ten minutes ago and let me know that Riley was regaining strength quickly. He seemed in a rush to leave, but I understood his actions. After all, he did have to prepare a speech for the 11 o' clock news since he was the prime minister. I wanted to offer to help or take on the speech myself, but Dash instructed me not to do so. He told me it wasn't my responsibility, but I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Good Evening London. I am Nicholas Penn and this is the 11 o'clock news on BBC. Now, to today's top stories. Prime Minister, Tony Blair, meets with Ariel Sharon and George W. Bush on the Middle East Crisis. Riley Carlson, Prince William's girlfriend, is hospitalized after an unknown attacker assaulted her in her apartment this afternoon. Bombs shake the suburbs of Tikrit as the RAF and U.S. Air Force stake out Bin Laden after an anonymous tip and in an Olympic update, British swimmer, Ryan Miller, takes home the silver medal after losing to American, Michael Phelps, in the 200 Meter Individual Medley in Athens._

_Now here is Special Reporter, Mackenzie Roberts with an update on Miss Carlson's condition."_

"_Thanks Nicholas. Mackenzie Roberts here, bringing you this evening's special report. As most of you know, Riley Carlson, who is dating the Prince of England, was attacked in her own apartment this afternoon. Now, earlier, we didn't have many details, but we knew Miss Carlson was hospitalized. She resides here in London Central Hospital. We are still uncertain of who the attacker is, but a few suspects have been named. The doorman of her complex has been taken in for questioning and oddly; Lord Jeffries has been named a suspect just about an hour or so ago. We aren't sure why Lord Colin Jeffries would be suspected of attacking his cousin's girlfriend, but it looks to be a case of jealously if you ask me. (Laughs but it is obvious it was forced) Miss Carlson's condition has improved and they expect her to be going home in a day or two. We spotted the Prime Minister leaving from the hospital about an hour ago, but he refused to comment at the moment. We have a video bit here of Prince William entering the hospital. Roll that beautiful footage John."_

_(Prince Will is trying to make his way through a sea of reporters to reach the doors of the hospital)_

"_Prince William! Over here your highness! Who do you think attacked your girlfriend?"_

"_Please, no questions right now," said the prince._

"_Wait! Your highness! Do you think your cousin is jealous of your relationship with Miss Carlson?" asked another reporter. The prince directed his attention to him and gave him a look of pure disgust before continuing on his way and ignoring the rest of the paparazzi._

_(Camera comes back to Ms. Roberts still reporting in front of London Central Hospital)_

"_Yes, definitely jealousy. (Another forced laugh escapes her mouth) We will keep you updated as this story continues to build friction. This is special reporter Mackenzie Roberts, signing off." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RILEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up slowly and I could still remember the horrible dream I had. It just seemed so real, what with the clothes thrown everywhere and that person standing in the doorway. I could immediately feel someone tugging the sheets from under me. It was probably Julie trying to wake me up to argue with me some more.

"Julie! I'm not in the mood to argue with you!" I said sitting up and opening my eyes, only to look deeply into a set of vivid green ones. My eyes grew wide when I saw Will sitting next to me trying to adjust my sheets under me. I glanced around the room and realized it wasn't a dream. I was sitting in a brightly lit hospital room on a very uncomfortable bed. That hospital smell lingering in the air was enough to make anyone sick. I started to panic as the memories of the apartment flooded back to me.

Will must have noticed my fear because one second he was sitting next to me and the next he was on the bed with me, his arms wrapped around me, comforting me. I was still breathing quickly when the doctor came in the room from a door on the right side of my bed. Will swiftly let go of me and sat in his chair again, looking uncomfortable.

I gained control of myself and looked to the doctor to see what she had to say. She cleared her throat and smiled sincerely. I knew that it wasn't going to be bad so I stretched out my hand to Will's resting on the arm of his chair. I felt the familiar warmth engulf my hand from his and felt instantly comforted and happy. I smiled as the doctor told me I could leave that afternoon if I was feeling all right.

"You might need to take some aspirin for the next few days because you have quite a large bump on your head from fainting. I have no other reason to keep you here any longer. How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Perfectly fine. I can totally go for some Tylenol right about now, but whatever. If I can take the pain of a broken arm and still play a whole quarter of basketball in 11th grade, I can suffer a mild headache," I said with a slight giggle remembering when Trainer Sue told me to get my butt off the court when I refused to stay out of that game. I snapped back to reality and smiled reassuringly to the doctor. "Thanks for all your help, doc."

"It was nothing. I'm glad you're doing so well. I guess I'll leave you to get ready to go home," she said before looking to Will and simply said, "Your highness," then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Good Morning London, I'm Mackenzie Roberts, special reporter for BBC News. I have a simply grand update on Miss Riley Carlson's whole ordeal. She is being released this afternoon fully recovered from London Central Hospital. Meanwhile, investigators continue to question Lord Colin Jeffries. The doorman has been released without further questioning, proving he has nothing to do with this attack. We are still unsure if Lord Jeffries was the attacker, but it seems like it might be so. We will of course keep you updated on this growing story. Prince William's press advisor has stated in his speech this morning that the couple will be relaxing in the Royal Estate at Windsor Castle with the rest of the Royal Family. Until next time Chaps, this is Mackenzie Roberts, signing off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting inside a limo with a prince on one side of me and a queen on the other is quite interesting. Especially when you're all watching "Tommy Boy" with Chris Farley and David Spade on the DVD player inside the limo. The queen was laughing her head off every few seconds causing me to crack up every time too. Will was kind of quiet the whole trip which sorta bothered me.

"Will?" I said looking over to him while the queen laughed at another insult from Spade's character directed at Farley's character. "Are you ok?"

He glanced up at me and forced a smile and nodded. I raised my eyebrows and moved closer to him. Maybe being seductive or something might get him to open up. I never did anything like that but it was worth a try. Hmm, where to begin...maybe putting my hand on his knee? No, that was too pre-puberty-ish. I leaned over so my face was not even an inch from his. I looked into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Will?" I whispered. Haha, this will get him... ... ... ok, maybe not. I sat in his lap now and moved one hand to his face, following his chiseled cheekbones. He did respond to that by putting an arm around my waist, but he still wouldn't talk. Ok, now I was really worried. He wasn't talking at all. Screw the seductive idea.

I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder, looking up into his vacant eyes. He was thinking about something, but what? Finally he looked at me, with a weird look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked in a normal voice this time.

"He wouldn't want to hurt you, would he?" he asked to nobody in particular. But who was he talking about?

"Will, what are you talking about?"

"He wouldn't dare try to touch you again," he said a little more angrily this time.

"Will!" I said shaking him, "Who?!"

"Colin is being questioned about your attack," he said simply. I had no idea. I knew they were questioning people, but I didn't know who. But Colin?

"Do you think Colin would attack me?" I asked Will, a little scared now.

"He's already done it once, why not again?" he stated, tightening his grip around my waist protectively. I shuddered at the thought, but then realized it was true. Was Colin the one that attacked me in my apartment?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok, now that was a LONG time...so terribly sorry about that. The truth is, I've been working on another story too. A new one. About Ella's neice...or in other words, if you can follow this one... Char's sister's daughter. She has to deal with a curse, something like Ella's...except its not so bad...actually its quite neat...but I wont spill too much yet.

Well, im on vacation in Myrtle beach, SC and I just left after that last paragraph to get some ice cream from this place a block down...HOLY CRAP!! When we left, it was barely drizzling...I swear, Hurricane Charley just struck again! Im not kidding either...the roads were flooded within 10 minutes and we had to walk back to our condo in it all...it was sooo funny...I got soaked as soon as I got out from under the ice cream place...haha...and the funny part – my mom had on a white shirt...omg I was laughing so hard at her....anyway, now to my reviewers

First of all, id just like to say im sorry for not updating for so long...I was trying to enjoy my summer when I had off from work because when this vacation is over at the end of August, I go back to school for my senior year the very next day! Secondly, I know this chapter was pretty crappy...I really didn't have any good ideas for this chapter except to get a move on to the Windsor Castle part. I've been having REALLY GOOD brainstorms for the last few chapters of this story tho and I think you all will enjoy them. So im sorry for the crappy chapter, but if you like it, let me know so I wont feel so bad...I just wanted to get something out there for you guys because ive left you in the dust for so long.

Ok, now my shoutouts...

**Turwen** – glad you liked the chapter and the suspense should be killing you...although only in a literal sense..hehe..hoped this one kills ya too...jk, but it might

**Lady Emma** – Golly gee willickers...I deem you my best reviewer, have I told you that yet? Hehe...I actually got cracking after I saw that u were begging me to update...thanks for forgiving me for not updating for so long, I hope you can do so again...im glad u like my idea for the next fan fic...although I changed it up a lil bit...the Prince Harry thing still stands, but by a different name and in a different time period...hahah that part about ur fingers doing the work made me laugh...I hope you make your own story soon, I would really enjoy reading it im sure! Im sorry once more for making u sit on the edge of ur seat for so long, I hope this helps a little bit...thanks for reviewing once again!

**Kat** – haha hey I speak French so u don't need to pardon it..and I speak both versions..haha....that's cool about ur friend sarah! Haha...give my regards to fergie! I'm glad you see my story the same as I do, the modern day fairy tale thing..haha...hope u liked this chapter even tho its kinda sucky...thanks for the review

**Tayk** – strange name..may I ask how you got it? Im glad u like the story and I think its cute that u reread it haha....ur turning into a Lady Emma equivalent....read her reviews if you don't understand what im getting at...hha I read ella enchanted all the time...it just takes me away to another place...sorta like Wendy and Peter when they go to Neverland in Peter Pan...hhe..ill stop blabbering and get back to working on the next chapter for u!

**Lalaith **– wow, im glad im one of ur favorite stories...where did u go for vacation? Somewhere fun I hope! Yes I guess you can say im a democrat...im in the upper middle class so im all for helping the people not so much the government...its kinda funny tho, that speech was something like the one I used on a good friend of mine..his entire family is STRICTLY republican...even his little 6 yr old sister and 8 yr old brother started yelling at me b/c I said I didn't like bush...haha (but please, no one yell at me for that comment....i really have no idea what im talking about!) oo im glad ur considering me for advice...ill do my best...**THIS IS FOR EVERYONE!!!** Oxford is a university, but it's split up into different places called Colleges...basically the equivalent of the United States version of different campuses...like Penn State has like 5 different campuses....Oxford University has like 33 haha...but that might not be right, but that's what I get out of it...hope u liked this chapter...thanks again for the review

**Sara** – haha sooo true...thanks for the review..enjoy this chapter

**Songwithoutwordz **– glad u liked the chapter, I hope u enjoy this one too!

**Ahhhh** – thanks for the review...ill try to update sooner

**Random fact pointer outer** – hahhaha perfect name...but I appreciate the point out...I really don't know much about politics, I just pick up a lil every now and then...so if I get stuff wrong, I like to be told about it, so thanks...but to ppl who want to diss my opinions, please don't tell me...I get enough of that from my friends family, including his lil 6 yr old sister...shes so cute when she starts yelling at me for supporting abortion...haha

**Ok, well like I said before, personal questions are fine by me and actually recommended b/c I hate to be an "author" that you don't know and cant relate with, so if there's anything you want to know, I don't mine answering them...so ask away!**

I hope you all enjoyed this even tho it wasn't that good in my perspective...ill try to do better for the next chapter!

Until then...

RiLeY


	17. The Royal House Of Windsor

**Chapter Seventeen**

_We're at the top of the world_

_You and I_

_We've got a lot of time_

_And it sure feels right_

_Cause you reached in your pocket_

_And pulled out a pass_

_That says you can take me anywhere_

**_Top of the World_ by Juliana Theory**

****

****

****

**(AN: Play _Dip It Low_ by Christina Milian in the background to really get a feel for this scene, if you wanna call it that)**

Trying to forget all my thoughts and worries about Colin and trying to let myself go, I asked Dash to crank the tunes on the rear stereo in the limo. Will sat across from me and Madison was on my right. Dash was driving, but still managed to rock out to Dip It Low in the front seat.

We were pulling into the iron gate at the Windsor Castle. Madison was psyched beyond belief. She came out of her apartment door to meet me in the hallway with two suitcases, a camera around her neck, and the newest Gameboy contraption. She claimed her younger brother told her she could use it to pass time and let her borrow it. Bull. If you ask me, I think it's hers.

I just had a little Armani mini-suitcase that I've had ever since I was seven. I used to use it to carry my Barbie stuff everywhere, but now it just held my clothes for the week and a few toiletries. Will was surprised I brought so little, but I assured him I had everything I needed. Fact is, I had my purse along with me, and that was jam packed with makeup, an MP3 player, a few CDs, and something every girl needs to stay alive – PEZ.

I was wearing my favorite navy capris from Gap. They were tight fitting and came to my knees, where there were two splits where they fanned out just a tad. I always thought they were really girly and cute. I paired them with my cream-colored cardigan that went down to my elbows and cream sandals from American Eagle. I just threw my hair up in a messy bun, because, I frankly didn't care what I looked like while we were driving in a car for a while. I still thought I looked like crap until I saw Will's smile when I emerged from my apartment when he came to pick me up.

He, of course didn't get out of the limo because of the crowd that had gathered around my apartment. It was a pain to get through them all, but Madison and I managed it without help from Dash, who was standing on the side, ready to rescue us if anything happened. When he opened the limo door, I dove into the back and landed on Will (I did it on purpose). Madison flew in after me and the door slammed just in time. Hundreds of hands were on the limo in a second. I was sitting in Will's lap as Dash finished putting our things in the trunk and proceeded to get into the driver's seat and drove away.

I gave Will a kiss and put my arms around his neck as he placed his around my waist.

"I'm glad you're coming," he said to me with a crooked smile. I smiled in response and looked over to see what Madison would say to our PDA (AN: Public Display of Affection). She was busy putting down the separator from the front seat so she could talk with Dash. I looked back to Will and saw that he was laughing at Madison and Dash chatting over the barrier from the front seat.

I was kinda tired, so I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He rested his head on mine and rubbed my back self-consciously. We must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, we were almost there and Will scared the crap outta me when he woke me up.

I looked out the window as we were pulling up to the iron gate of Windsor Castle. Believe me when I say this, "huge" is an understatement! The Royal Castle is enormous and as Will pointed out to me, it's the largest inhabited castle in the world. That got me pretty excited not to mention my smile was so big, my cheeks started to hurt.

"Welcome home, your highness," said Dash from the front seat. "And welcome to your fantasy come true, ladies." I looked at Madison and both our eyes were wide with anticipation. I hopped over to sit next to her and look out the window closest to the castle.

The Round Tower rose up above us on a hill and the Visitor's Apartments stretched out beyond the Tower. Dash pulled our limo into a gateway between the Apartments and the Round Tower. A few servants were standing in their black and white uniforms just inside the gate waiting to take our things and show us to our rooms.

Will stepped out of the car when Dash opened the door and before I could grasp Dash's waiting hand, Madison pushed me back down in my seat and mouthed the words, "you have your own man." I started laughing as Dash led Madison away and up a set of steps to an open door. Will's head popped in the car door and smiled with his hand outstretched.

"Your highness," I said in a mocking tone. I took his hand and he helped me out of the car. I looked up at the castle and my mouth dropped open in awe. Will pushed my chin up and closed my mouth, which made me laugh. He stepped back away from me and bowed saying,

"Milady." I laughed and curtsied before grabbing my purse from the car and running up the steps to the front door. Will laughed before jogging up the steps and joining me in a small foyer. It was wallpapered with a golden fleur-de-lis design and light wood wanes coating and floors. A sweeping wood staircase rose before us with wrought iron accents and carpeting.

**(AN: _Accidentally in Love_ by Counting Crows)**

Dash and Madison were already halfway up the steps talking. Madison was obviously hanging on Dash's every word. I rolled my eyes and turned to Will. He was helping a female servant bring in our bags. I rushed over to help as well, but Will told me he'd get it and I should catch up with Madison and Dash for a tour of the castle. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. He smiled, then leaned over and kissed my cheek before shooing me up the steps.

When I caught up with Dash and Madison, I saw him whispering something in her ear causing a flood of giggles to escape her mouth. I smiled at the lovebirds before calling out to them and running to reach them. Dash showed us our rooms, the royal family's rooms, the library, formal dining room, the kitchen with nook for on-the-go meals, the chapel, the Round Tower, and plenty of pictures scattered through the hallways. I would've preferred to explore on my own, owing to the two lovebirds started holding hands.

I suddenly got an idea when I saw this servant staircase behind a tapestry Dash was pointing out to us. Some servant came up through it right in the middle of Dash's "great" schpeal. Once he was done and had walked on with Madison in tow, I snuck away and through the tapestry. It led down a hall and every once in a while, there would be another tapestry, obviously another secret entrance/exit for the servants. I slipped through the fourth tapestry into a room with dark green décor.

An elegant four-poster stood on the far side and a few dark chairs resided near a large fireplace. I started to sneak past the chairs to the heavy wooden door opposite me when I heard a voice. I stepped back only to hit the wall as Colin came striding through the door. My eyes grew wide and so did his when he saw me plastered against his bedroom wall. I tried to explain but my voice faltered when he rushed over to me. In a hushed whisper he said,

"What are you doing in here?" He made to touch my face with his hand but must've rethought his action and put his hand back down. "Everyone thinks I want to kill you, this isn't the best place for you to be right now." I just nodded my head before swiftly leaving. Once I got to the end of the hallway, I leaned up against the wall and put my arms around me. I don't really know why, but I couldn't stop shaking ever since Colin rushed over to me.

I heard another voice coming down the hall, but this one I wanted to hear. Will rounded the corner and his face fell once he saw me standing against the wall shaking. I didn't want him to see me as a wuss, so I straightened up and brushed away invisible dust from the front of my shirt and pants.

He strode over to me smiling and when he reached me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and just stood there looking at me. I glanced up to him and smiled, but he looked worried. Damn!

"Are you alright, Riley?" he asked. I tried to calm myself down as best as I could, but I guess I didn't answer him fast enough because he brought his hand up to my face and cupped my chin saying, "You look a little pale."

"Maybe car sickness?" I said with a nervous laugh. I tried to look down to the ground, but his grip on my chin kept my eyes staring at his. "I'm fine Will. Really." I put my hand on the one he had on my chin and he lowered it and held my hand.

"Well, did you want to do something before lunch is served?" he asked with a flirtatious smile. I laughed and said yes.

**(AN: _Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough_ by New Radicals)**

"Alright, now listen up! Madison, you're gonna be my center. You pass the ball to me through your legs when I call 'HIKE'. Got it?" Madison nodded and ran over to stand next to me. I looked over to Matt and yelled, "Matt! You're gonna be my receiver. You just have to get open. Comprende? Ok, and Lucy, Dash, and Will, you guys are on the other team. You don't want us to score in the end zone, so, uh, come up with your own strategy."

I was wearing my old swimming t-shirt which Will expertly commented on. Probably because it's so small, but I didn't really care. I had on my lacrosse sweats and let Madison borrow my swimming sweats. I couldn't ignore the fact that she looked cute in my school's colors, red, black, and white. Will, Dash, and Matt all looked alike. All in gray sweats with different colored sweatshirts. Will had blue, Matt had green, and Dash had black. They reminded me of wrestlers from back home.

I lined Matt and Madison up on either side of me and told them to get ready. We had the ball first, so I ran backwards a couple of steps while Madison and Matt ran out to get open. Lucy was going to rush me and Will was blocking Matt, so I passed the ball to Madison who was halfway open. Dash blocked the pass though and we came back to a huddle.

"How was that?" asked Madison panting.

"It was good for your first time. Same with you Matt, even though Will is taller than you and blocks you easily," I replied. I worked out a plan and had Madison hike me the ball.

I faked out Lucy, who was rushing me, and started running towards Will, who was blocking Matt again. Will noticed me with the ball and came after me, just what I wanted! I looked for Matt behind Will and threw him the ball and watched as he ran for a touchdown. Will just looked at me with a cheeky smile.

After a while of playing, we all got worn out and went in to shower before lunch. Before we left the field though, Matt and Will charged after me and tackled me. Matt of course jumped up as soon as I was on the ground, but Will remained on top of me. We wrestled for a little bit until he had my hands gripped in his own and I couldn't fight back any more. I let up, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Aren't you gonna let me go, your highness?" I asked moking him again. He just looked at me with a lopsided grin and shook his head.

"Not until you kiss me," he said in a fake mean voice.

"Never!" I joked. He let go of my hands and grabbed my chin, holding my face forwards. He gently kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. Then, with all I could muster, I pushed him off me and rolled on top of him, laughing.

"Aren't you going to let me go, milady?" he said with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Not until you kiss me," I laughed.

"Never." But when I went down to kiss him, he turned his face away and put his arms around my waist. I leaned back, confused, as he picked both of us off the ground and then popped me up and held me with one arm behind my back and one under my legs.

"You're insufferable!" I yelled, kicking and laughing. He briskly walked over to a small pool of water in a deep fountain and proceeded to drop me in it. The cold water rushed over my face and seeped into my sneakers. I surfaced and rubbed my eyes before I noticed Will running off to meet the others. They were waiting by the doors and doubled over in laughter. Will turned around to face me and cracked up before continuing to run from me.

I jumped out of the water and ran after him. He was already inside the castle, but I didn't care, I'd follow him and hunt him down for that one! I ran inside and almost slipped on the tile floor. Lucy was standing just inside the door and pointed towards Will's chambers. I ran to the left and into a door, which happened to be the one to his library. There he was, sitting on a leather couch, acting as if nothing had happened. Then he looked at me and acted surprised then said,

"Oh dear, Riles, what happened to you? Please, I must eat lunch in half an hour and I don't need to be wet for it."

"That's not for you to decide," I said before running and jumping onto him. I rubbed against him so he got fully wet. He and I were laughing the whole time. He made to grab me again but I leaned back and would've fallen off the couch but he grabbed my waist just in time.

"Now you want to save me, your highness? I don't understand," I ridiculed. He helped me up and walked me to his door.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You know I was only joking, right?" I didn't answer him. I just pinned him against his door like I was going to punch him, but I kissed him instead. He started laughing but then kissed me back.

"I like the way the Cali girls act," he said before letting me out of his room to get changed. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yea, see you then," I said and left. On my way back to my chambers, I saw Colin coming in the opposite direction. I remembered what he told me before and was afraid to look at him, so I started at the intricately tiled floor until I passed him. Now breathing easier, my door to my chambers came into view.

I walked into my room to see it disheveled, right down to the contents of my purse spilled out onto my bed. And who would've thought, but the PEZ were gone! Needless to say I was pissed and a bit scared. I looked all around the room, but saw no one. My heartbeat was quickening when I saw a piece of paper taped to the far side wall. I stepped over my clothes spilled onto the floor and the curtain rods thrown aside to read the paper.

All it said was,

**Don't Get Too Comfortable.**

****

****

****

****

Well, here i am, home sick with who knows what, watching Ella Enchanted. HELL YEA! I think Hugh Dancy looks good in this movie, but i was pretty bummed it wasn't more like the book. Haha, funny part right now, Char's fan club asks him "Hey char! Are you a fast runner?" and he goes, "Not particulary, why?" and she yells, "GET HIM!" HAHAHA...so anyway, im pretty proud of myself that i got this chapter posted...i like the beginning of it, but i couldnt really think of something else to put in here and that last bit was just out of the blue...so i hope its alright...now my sister claims this chapter was good enough to post, so if ur not happy with it, blame her...haha...

Ok so for next chapter, i plan on a ball, maybe a trip back home with Will, and i dunno what else...SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF THINGS YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!! I NEED SOME HELP TO GET THROUGH LIKE 4 OR 5 MORE CHAPTERS!! PLEASE HELP!!

School started, kill me now! lol...Senior Year is easy so far, im just worried about French 5...now to the reviewers!

Ahhhh - thanks and i hope this is what u meant by updating earlier

Tayk - thats cool about ur name and im glad you reread the chapters...haha

Lalaith - thats cool about the vacation...which college did your brother pick? ok about politics, i honestly have no idea what im looking for, im almost positive when i say Pro-Choice that means the people should decide what they want to do...and about Bush, im not a fan of the things he's been deciding and i know this war on iraq is for the best, i think its gone on too long and the americans should be taken out of iraq, a young soldier from my hometown was just killed about a week ago by an enemy missle and he was the first soldier that was killed from my hometown since about 35 years i think they said...so it was pretty sad but its also nice to see the support we have in our town, everywhere you go, there's huge yellow ribbons hanging on homes and storefronts, they're being sold by the flower company in town so thats a good thing i guess...well i hope this chapter was better and im glad you still review!

b2okworm1 - thanks for the compliment! i live in the lehigh valley, Allentown/ Bethlehem area...where do you live in PA? hope you like this chapter!

lioness-elf - wow im totally glad you love that last chapter! i thought it would be cool with the reporter part...and i hope you like this chapter too! I'm 17 but ill be 18 in November, so ill just say im 18 to make me seem cooler..haha

Lady Emma - i know i updated! its amazing, right?! Well, i hope you like the castle part so far! ill try to update soon again! thanks!

Turwen - wow, you really think i write realistically? cool! i hope this ending wasn't as suspenseful as the others, just a tad of suspense to keep you guys wanting more! thanks for the review and enjoy!

Alright, thats all i have for right now...

RiLeY


	18. The Parliament Luncheon

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

_You make me feel funny  
When you come around  
Yeah that's what I found out honey  
What am I doing without you  
You make me feel happy  
When I leave you behind  
It plays on my mind now honey  
What am I doing without you_

* * *

**(Bring Me to Life by Evanessense)**

"Those bastards took _**MY** _PEZ!" I yelled in frustration. I mean, sure I was scared, but they didn't have to go and do something like that! That was just cruel! I stood staring at the hastily written note, tore it off the wall, and stalked over to my door. Out in the hall, there were a few female servants dusting off sconces on the stone walls.

I walked over to the closest one, who was mumbling something about never-ending balls, and said hello. She looked at me, eyes wide, then curtsied at me. I looked puzzled for a second before realizing, _I _was the Prince of England's girlfriend, and it was probably proper to curtsy to me. Talk about finding a piece of candy in a barrel of nails. I'm being threatened left and right, and yet, I can feel good about something.

"May I help you, Miss Carlson?" the servant asked with a nearly inaudible voice.

"Yes, can you send Will- er, his highness, to my room ASAP?" I felt stupid asking, but I had no right to budge in on Will while he was getting ready, and I didn't want to go around the castle, by myself, trying to find my way back to his room again. The maid nodded and sauntered away, leaving me alone in the hallway, with the other maids looking at me curiously.

I went back to my room and began to change, after all, it did take me about ten minutes, walking quickly, just to get back from Will's room. Imagine how long it will take for the maid to get there, get Will, and return.

I picked up a few pieces of clothing and tossed them into a pile near the door. I'd iron them later. I walked to my suitcase and pulled out a nice pink skirt that was shaped like a bell, wider at the bottom and smaller at the top. It came down to just above my knee and the color showed off my tan, which I must say, is a definite plus. According to my _Glamour Magazine_, tans are a turn on for most guys.

I grabbed a white camisole and a gray long sleeved shirt with a v-neck to pair with my skirt. I brought my clothes over to the bathroom and set them down on the gleaming toilet. I looked to the right of the toilet to see what looked like a short urinal, but attached to the floor and not the wall. Opposite the toilet and demented urinal, was a spacious shower with clear glass. Reminder to self: lock door before taking a shower to keep out Peeping Tom's, or Peeping Will's for that matter.

I stuck my head inside the shower door, and turned on the water to heat up the shower stall. I took off my wet sweats and threw them in a pile in the corner. Then I grabbed my soap and shampoo from the sink, where I placed it earlier, and hopped into the steamy shower. After washing for about ten minutes, I stepped out onto a towel, and dried off with another from a rack on the wall. I could hear voices from my room, letting me know Will was there, with someone else. It sounded like Matt to me, but instead of opening the door with just my towel on, I decided to get dressed first.

After I was fully clothed, I threw the body towel around my head and stepped out of the bathroom. The temperature difference was unbelievable. I immediately started shaking because my room was so cold compared to the toasty bathroom.

**(Sombody Stop Me by Erica Rivera)**

I looked at Will to see he was only in a pair of blue boxers and a wifebeater. He looked so cute. Then I looked to the other person, and sure enough, it was Matt. He still had on his sweats. Will must've thought I was shaking because I was frightened, which I was, but I wasn't that scared. He ran over to me, practically tripping on a sandal, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body close to his.

"I'm cold," I said simply into his chest, which inspired him to gently rub my back and sides to get me warm. Oh my! How I loved being close to him! A smile crept onto my face when I took in the smell of him. Soap and cologne. Ahh. I put my arms around his back and pressed myself closer to him.

"Right then, we need to get you ready for lunch. You're outfit though, will not do," Will said, tracing the edge of my sweater's neckline with his hand.

"What? Why not?" I asked ready to defend my non-slutty clothes.

"Because the Prime Minister, Miss Vernon, and other members of Parliament will be there." My mouth dropped open and I started to bite my lip as my expression changed to one of worry. Matt took this opportunity to speak up.

"Oh yea, Riles, there's also going to be a formal dinner tonight and tomorrow, tomorrow's followed by a ball." Now my face changed to horror.

"A b-ball?" My mind immediately went to the last ball I attended. How I wish I could forget the night I found out Julie was my roomie. But of course, it was also the night Will and I first kissed. Oh, the number of times I've played that scene over and over in my mind.

"Yes," said Will, "Lucy's actually going to town tomorrow to find a gown if you wanted to go with her." I nodded my head, thinking of how much fun it was going to be with Julie breathing down my neck all night tonight and tomorrow night. "You'll be the most admired girl there and all the men will fancy a dance with you, I know it." He said with a smile at me, then he turned to Matt and added with a laugh, "And if any of them attempt to make a move on her, they'll wish they never stepped foot in my kingdom."

I laughed as well before I playfully punched his chest. "Jealous your highness?"

"Exceedingly." He kissed me once more before telling me he'd send Lucy to help me get ready since he had to greet the guests and he wasn't even dressed. I stared at his perfectly toned body once more before seeing Matt and he out the door.

When I was just finishing up my makeup, a smart knock resounded on the door. Lucy came in a second later with a beautiful wine red dress on. It must've had diamonds sewn into the fabric because the light caught some kind of gems and reflected little sparkles all over her.

"You look beautiful!" I said with a huge smile. She walked up to me and gave me a hug in greeting before standing back to look over my skirt and sweater outfit. She returned her gaze to my face and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I do believe we need to get you prepared for the ball Cinderella." We both laughed and walked over to my closet. "What happened to your room?" she asked once she noticed it was still a little messy.

"Another room raid," I said simply before shoving my skirts aside to reveal the dresses Lucy and I bought earlier. "How about this one?" I asked referring to the sage green dress I was gonna wear at Julie's coming out party, but decided against it.

"Brilliant Riles! Here, go behind your screen and put it on. I should do your hair into a sleek bun, and you can wear a petite tiara. Oh, this is going to be entertaining!" I laughed at Lucy's bliss and carried the dress behind the screen.

When I came back out, she gasped and beamed at my appearance. I didn't believe I looked _that_ good, so I checked myself out in the mirror on the wall next to the elegant screen. I swear, I never thought I'd look so graceful.

"This will do for the dinner tonight, but for lunch, something less formal is expected. Put on your black dress and meet me in Madison's room down the hall when you're ready, Lucy said before heading to the door. Then, with a chuckle, she added, "And always remember, act like you own a goldmine and you'll fit right in."

I put on the dress and slipped on my one-inch heels, since I'm a klutz when it comes to high heels. I put on a small silver chain that's been in my family for years. According to my mother, who gave it to me, it dated back to the renaissance era. I don't really believe her, but I like to pretend it once laid on a fair maiden's neck while she danced the night away with her handsome prince.

I put on silver earrings with a small diamond in the center and put a pin to hold up half of my shimmering hair. I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror by the screen before heading down to Madison's suite. On my way, I quickly glanced in all the rooms to explore a little bit more from earlier. I found the library of this castle and made a pact with myself to run there after the lunch to read a little.

**(Toxic by Britney Spears)**

I met up with Lucy and Madison and we all walked down to greet the guests with Matt, Colin, Will, and the queen. We descended the stairs and caught the eyes of all three guys and her majesty. A few guests had already arrived, but most were in a receiving line. We joined the line and started shaking hands with the members of Parliament.

"Good afternoon Miss Carlson. I hope to speak to you later on, and possibly share a dance or two with you tomorrow night?" asked a young boy of maybe 15. I nodded while his father chuckled and send me an apologetic look. I tried to keep a straight face when I faced the next greeter, catching amused glances from Colin and Will. I smiled back at Will and he turned to greet his next guest, but Colin continued to smile at me. I hesitantly looked to greet the guest currently coming down the line, breaking our double-sided stare.

"Oh, Riley! It's really been a while since I last saw you!" I recognized the voice right away – Julie. "I started to worry about you, but when I heard that you had taken up residence with the royal family again, I knew you were in safe hands!" Liar, she didn't think about me once, except to rejoice that she had the apartment all to herself. I wish I could smack her right here, right now. My jaw started to clench up, but Lucy's hand suddenly bumped mine; most likely a warning sign. I took it to heart, and forced a smile and thanked Julie for her concern.

When we were done greeting everyone, I turned to Lucy and Madison and let out a relieving sigh. They both took my by my arms and directed me over to Will. They must've known he'd be the only who could calm me down at the moment.

When we reached where he was standing by the banquet hall doors, he looked up from a girl about our age. She was incredibly pretty, and worst of all, she was clinging onto Will's arm. Will shrugged her off of him and excused himself. She looked a little downtrodden, but smiled when she saw the young boy who had asked for a dance from me before, and she rushed over to him.

Will walked up to my side and took my arm, entwining it with his.

"You look beautiful. I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to take my breath away," he said, kissing my hand.

"Liar," I blushed.

"The lady contradicts the prince!"

"Only when I know I can get away with it," I said. I stood on tippy-toe and he bent his head and we began to have a mini make-out session, right there, in front of everyone. Someone coughed somewhere behind us just as Will's hands were sliding down my back. He quickly let go of me and spun around to face the Prime Minister and four other majestic-looking men; probably members of Parliament.

"Your highness," they all bowed before the Prime Minister continued, "We're sorry to interrupt your- uh, well, um, sorry to interrupt you. We just wanted to know if we could schedule a small meeting for after lunch adjourns?"

"Yes, I don't see why that would be a problem," Will said turning back to me. I smiled just as his lips met mine again and his hands began to travel down my back once more. I couldn't stop laughing at his audacity. But another cough from the Prime Minister stopped us again.

"Might I suggest that we go into the banquet hall and commence the lunch, your highness?"

"Uh, right, of course," Will said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him to whisper into my ear, "We can finish this later." I looked up at him, trying not to laugh as we entered the hall and took our places at the table.

* * *

Hey all! WOW! its really been a while...well, **i have posted a new fanfic!!! It's under Ella Enchanted as Fairy Dust**...i refuse to update it until i have 10 reviews...apparently it sucks since theres only 2 so far! so check it out and let me know if you like it or not...b/c i have another idea for another story...unfortunately, this one has nothing to do with Ella Enchanted...its actually going to be something mixed with American Girl's Felicity (a girl growing up in 1774) and the Saturday morning cartoon, Liberty Kids (3 kids growing up in Philly under the care of Ben Franklin during 1774)...yes, i still watch cartoons...but only that one, its really interesting, and since my most favorite place is Colonial Williamsburg, thats where it will be taking place!

so here's the low down on my life right now, French 5 is turning out to be survivable, i almost had a heartattack when i was doing my oral presentation tho..haha, but as you can tell, im still alive and ticking!...funny thing, im wearing this shirt that says, "Can i tutor you in french?"...so many ppl asked me bout it in school and a bunch of ppl offered to tutor me in french, so hmm...lol...i've been talking to a guy from england and i hope to meet him someday...uh, i got to talking with my oldest brother, mike, about 2 weeks ago, so i just wanna give a lil shout out to him and his wife, michelle!

so, to my reviewers and newbies..so sorry this took so long, ive been really busy with the start of school...and ive been at a loss as what to write, i hope this chapter was ok...i really tried hard! lemme know, ok?

* * *

**Sara- **thanks for the review, and i totally love connecting with my readers, so dont be sorry for spilling ur guts about how ABSOLUTELY AWESOME ur french teacher is, mine is pretty cool too, shes new, so its a lil different, but shes young and really nice...im glad you liked this chapter, keep up the good work in French 4 and thanks for the feel better comment!

**B2okworm1 -** haha funny review...i hope you liked this chapter!

**Ahhhh-** hahah, thanks for the review and i hope this was fast enough??? (ducks as you throw a glass bottle at me)

**Tayk- **ok, i believe they were called just friends to the press, you know how the press can be, but if im wrong, its b/c im too lazy to look it up...lol..sry about the confusion...thanks again for the review and enjoy!

**Lalaith-** hahah, i'm actually having a mock vote in our school this yar...KERRY BABY....thanks for the added comment about letting me write when i get the inspiration....im glad someone takes my side (not that the rest of you dont)...thanks for the review and i cant wait for ur next one!

**Lady Gwen- **haha thanks for the support! its greatly appreciated!

**Divya - **Thanks for the review...i tend to dream about this as well!

**Ele-** haha i bet you like the name Riley now, you little name stealer! thats alright tho, you have a fertilized egg in ur basket! and parry's the father! lol...hahaha you kno who i wanna do the "things im doing to Will" to...a boy that blinks too much...haha jk...SENIOR BABY...u better watch ur back if u dont want a swirly, and stop stealing names! lol jk..thanks for the review dearie! luv ya!

**Mephanie** - hey! im supposing ur new...and im glad you like the story...i know it doesnt really have much to do with ella enchanted, but i already had it in here for a while and it would confuse readers if i moved it, so i decided to keep it here...sorry if it annoyed you...i am american although i wish i were british...and urself? proud to be an american? or pissed that paul revere blabbed on you guys when he spread the word that the british were coming? haha i had to say that...lol...i can try to put in more horse scenes...can you give me some ideas tho...i know absoluely nothing about horses..haha...i fell off one my first time when i was 6 and i've refused to get on another...they kinda scare me...but thanks for the review!

**Angel-kiss7 - **haha i was a lil upset, not angry haha...but thats good about the powers and darrin! lol...thanks for letting me kno! and i LOVE your story so far!

**Mellem** - haha do you like pez too? sry i didnt update quickly..but ill try to for next time!

**Watrfairie**- haha thanks for the "get through school for the time being" thing...it makes me glad that you guys understand and arent pissed that i dont update fast...good idea...maybe?...ive never seen little orphan annie, but that does sound interesting!...thanks for the nice review, ppl like you make me smile and ppl like you make me glad im writing

**Salisbury**- ahh, sis! haha thanks for the review and for the help you gave me for this chapter! by the way, parry was talking to me about ur autobiography on me, and every time he shouldve said ur name, he said salisbury, so needless to say, i think ur new nickname has stuck...lol...oh, and im going with you two to cali to learn how to surf! he said i could...lol thanks again!

**Lady Emma -** omg, my fav reviewer! thanks so much for being so supportive all the time...your one of the ppl that makes me glad to be writing...you make it fun for me! haha funny reviews, as always...im glad i keep you guessing, its my plan ( hehe im so evil!)...haha and i hope you enjoyed The Prince and Me since the prince is drop dead gorgeous!!! hha, ill try to update quicker next time...and ill tell you what...ill dedicate the next chapter to solely you!...by the way, check out my new story...Fairy Dust under ella enchanted! tell me if you like that one please!

**Elven one - **haha thanks for the review...as you can see from this chapter, a ball will be in the next chapter...anything special you want to happen? lemme kno and ill try to fit it in!

**TexasKH - **hahha thanks for the review...im surprised that you check it so often and mad at myself for not keeping it updated for you! im so sorry...ill try harder to get one out...but while you wait...read my new story...Fairy Dust...under Ella Enchanted!

**Peachyprach**- im glad you love the plotline...i do too! hehe...thanks and enjoy!

**Samantha - **sry it took me so long..i hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

ok so once again, sorry that took so long guys...really didnt mean it personally! i hope the time was worth it and i hope you all like this one! if you have any ideas...lemme kno and ill take them into consideration!

EVERYONE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY **_FAIRY DUST_** IN THE ELLA ENCHANTED SECTION...I WANNA KNO IF ITS GOOD OR NOT?!?!?

thanks again all!

until next time,

your friendly writer,

Riley


	19. Embarrassing His Royal Highness

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later _

These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Natasha Bedingfield – These Words

* * *

"Miss Carlson," called a young, prominent man seated between Colin and the Queen. I turned to face him and raised my eyebrows; directing him to continue with his question. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you," he said with a too familiar accent. If I'd have to name it, I'd say New England-American, if there is such a thing.

"American?" I asked him. He politely nodded before continuing,

"I grew up in Providence, Rhode Island. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Derek Miller, American Ambassador to Great Britain. Her majesty has told me you come from Orange County, California," he said in a light, airy voice.

"Yes, born and raised sir," I replied, already enjoying the man's air of happiness and eagerness to meet everyone at the table. For after we chatted for five or six minutes, he introduced himself to Madison, who was sitting right next to me. Then after her, the person next to her, and so on.

By the end of the lunch, he ended up having to switch seats with Lord Talbot, another member of Parliament seated at the other end of the table, because the Queen didn't appreciate his shouting from one of the table to the other, "Oh, Denmark, eh? Isn't that where that one chef from TV is from; the one who liked to make sexual innuendos while cooking. Hah, got him sacked…Oh, what was his name?"

Other than that, the lunch passed without many problems. Will was seated next to his mother at the prominent end of the table, across from Mr. Miller. Next to him was Lucy, then me. Lucy, Madison, and I just discussed the upcoming ball. We got onto the subject of who we'd be going with, even though my choice was obvious.

Lucy glanced across the table, to the far side of Colin, where Matt was sitting. He looked at her with the truest smile I've ever seen. He mouthed "hi" and Lucy did the same before looking back to me to check out the expression on my face. I gave her a happy smile, of course, before turning back to face Will. Maybe I could make him turn red with embarrassment. Lately, that has been my favorite pastime.

* * *

The other day while I was scooping out the castle, I found Will in his study, writing at a large oak desk. The room was painted dark green and the carpets were a sandy tan color. The walls were decorated with ancient artifacts and shelves of books and encyclopedia volumes, some in different languages. He glanced up and grinned when he heard me come in. 

He was wearing khaki pants and a blue checked dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons were unbuttoned at the top; his form of casual dress. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a tight green shirt with a white corduroy blazer over it; my form of casual dress.

I walked up to his desk as he pointed his pen to a chair opposite his writing table. I sat down and sighed, looking around at all his artifacts hanging on the wall or resting proudly on ornate podiums.

Busts of George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, and John Hancock were lined up behind his desk area, bathed by the sunlight flooding in the window behind them. Will must've seen me staring at them because he took that chance to speak up and ask me,

"Curious as to why I have the founding fathers proudly displayed?" I nodded and smiled before he continued. "The thing is, sure, I'm British and _obviously_ loyal to the crown, but the courage and bravery of these men inspire me everyday." I smiled at his mini-speech before walking up to him and sitting down on his desk. He ran his hands through my hair while I talked with him.

"Do you think you'll ever sit in someone's office as a famous bust?" I asked nodding toward Franklin's frozen, white visage.

"I hope to be someday, I suppose." He looked down at my outfit, then glanced up with a crooked smile. I laughed at him when he took of my jacket and put his arms around my waist. "You look lovely today."

"What? Didn't I look good yesterday?" I said with a fake, innocent voice.

"No, you looked hideous," he said somewhat seriously. I wasn't sure if he was lying because he sounded so serious. But very slowly, another grin crossed his face.

"You better be careful your highness," I warned, still smiling.

"And why is that milady?" he asked, pulling me closer to him, bringing his face about an inch from mine.

"Because," I said, pretending to lean in for a kiss, "I might do this!" I yelled and pushed him, causing him to fall back over his desk chair and land on his back, sprawled on the floor.

I walked around the upturned chair and kneeled next to Will. His face was screwed up in a little bit of pain, yet he smiled anyway. I turned around to look at the desk to see what he was writing in and what it said. It was a small book, worn and torn, written in about halfway through. This page had what looked like a poem on it. I leaned closer to get a better look, but that's when Will took his chance to react.

He jumped up and grabbed me around the waist. As he pulled me away from the desk, he turned me around to face him. He was shaking his head slowly and a crooked grin began.

"Milady, it's not civil to read the thoughts of a prince. Everyone knows that," he said. I wrapped my arms around him and stood on tippy toe to get closer to his face.

"Too right you are, but rich girls from California don't know that. Especially the pretty ones," I whispered before kissing him. My hands dropped to my sides as he walked forward, pushing me up against the desk. His kisses became steadily harder, making me laugh.

But unbeknownst to the Prince of England, I was in the middle of a mission impossible, only, for me, it was quite possible. As Will was currently concerned with my mouth, he completely forgot about his poem book, or possibly his journal, that was still resting on his desk, right behind me.

I slipped my hands behind me, careful not to let Will see, and grabbed the book before giving Will on last long kiss. Turning away from him, I wriggled out of his grasp and ran off. By the time I got to the hallway, Will yelled, "Riley, bring that back!" So…he finally noticed his book was missing.

I laughed and picked up the pace, running up the grand staircase at the end of the hallway, up to right – I was running to Madison's room. Lucy and she were supposed to be in there watching a movie.

I bust open the door and slammed it shut; just as Will turned down the hallway. Locking the door, I turned to face the girls and started cracking up at what I saw. Both of them were looking at me with confused faces, but that wasn't all. Their eyes were red and bloodshot, their skin blotchy, and tears streaked over their cheeks. They had a pile of used tissues next to them, plus four or five in their hands.

Lucy sniffled and made an effort to speak up when the doorknob turned and jiggled. The girls looked past me, to the locked door, as Will yelled from the other side, "Riley, give that back to me! Let me in right this minute before I go get the caretaker and the key!" The girls looked back to me with puzzled looks.

Slowly, their gaze moved down to the book in my hands. Madison's face remained confused, but Lucy's lit up with joy.

"Riley! You didn't!" she started laughing.

"Luce, you know that book belongs to me!" shouted Will. "Get it back!" He obviously hadn't gone searching for the caretaker yet.

"Yea right!" she yelled back at the door, "you have got to be joking! Do you remember how many times I've tried to steal your journal?!" So, it _was_ a journal. Madison started giggling too until she yelled to us to read something from it.

I heard Will groan prior to running off to fetch the caretaker. I looked down at the book in my hands and opened it up to the page he had just finished writing. I started to read it to myself, sinking into his perfect cursive writing.

_I need not shout it from the rooftops,_

_Nor sing it on the stage._

_It needs _–

"Hey! You better be reading these out loud!" shouted Lucy. I laughed, then cleared my throat and started the poem over, reading out loud to the grinning faces of Lucy and Madison.

"_I need not shout it from the rooftops,_

_Nor sing it on the stage._

_It needs no embellishments of a poet,_

_Nor the scrawlings of a page._

_It needs not echo from canyon walls,_

_Nor be seen from out in space._

_You need not see it in my eyes,_

_Nor have it written on my face._

_It needs not be advertised,_

_It needs no fireworks display,_

_I only need to whisper_

_Those words I long to say._

_I only need to whisper, barely louder than a sigh,_

_But loud enough for the hearing of you, of God, and I._"

(Written by the true poet and one of my best friends, Kelly Gallagher…look for her in the future!)

Both girls looked at me before bawling into their damp tissues clumped up in their hands.

"That was…_sniff_…Beautifulll!" cried Madison.

"I never knew he was such a poet," said Lucy before blowing her nose loudly into a fresh tissue from the box sitting in her lap.

"I never knew he felt that way," I whispered, only audible enough for me to hear.

* * *

Now, sitting at the lunch table, surrounded by nobles and government officials of every sort, it was the perfect opportunity to ask Will when he started writing poetry. 

"Your highness?" I called once he wasn't speaking to anyone. He hated public formality with me, hence his noticeable wince and the way he acknowledged me, "_Riley_?"

"I never knew you wrote poetry!" That got heads to turn! The stuffy nobles suddenly grew very quiet, then burst out with questions directed at Will and his poetic ability. And sure enough, Will's face turned beet red.

* * *

**HEY AGAIN EVERYONE!!!**

well, a lil update on my life before i get to the reviews...

Right now, im in the middle of swim season...HARDCORE!! we had two meets already and we lost both, but the scores were close...and today i twisted my ankle, so i wont be able to swim in the meet tomorrow....BUMMER!!! i knew i could beat this next team too...im sooo pissed! but, i did finish another chapter!! somthing to smile about!!

originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but i figured this would be a nice place to start...i wrote all of this in school, and i've already got a page of the next chapter done...so i should be punching out another chapter sooner than u think!

I just want to thank my bestest friend LINDSEY!!! she helped me with the plot of this chapter and a lil on future chapters...so ThAnKs!!!

ok, now reviews...

Lady Emma - Im glad you liked my other story as well…im also working on another that has nothing to do with Ella AT ALL!!! Surprising right? I'm glad you're writing…lemme kno the name of ur story and when you get it up! I'd love to read it!!! Im also happy that you have as much school work and stuff like I do…we can relate!! Good luck with the school work and you wont need luck for ur story!

Samantha – yes…hehe…did you like Williamsburg as much as I do?? hehe

B2okworm1 – haha glad u like pez too! Haha…in regards to ur likeness towards this story other than fairy dust…understandable…they are very different and this one's longer….MUCH longer…lol

Tayk – haha thanks for reading Fairy Dust…and im glad you like both of these stories…maybe you'll also like my future story which will be coming out as soon as this story is finished with

blond1w/smelborp – wow! A new reader!! Im so excited!! Thanks for reading and keep looking for updates!!

watrfairie – aww thanks!! Im glad you think I haven't lost my touch…I was starting to think that, but you have put me to ease!! Thanks!

Lady gwen – sorry for the late update…im trying, I really am!

Lalaith – thanks for reading again…about Liberty Kids…if you live in the US…its on at 10 or 11am on Sundays…I cant remember the channel…but it's a low one…prolly WB or something like that…hope you find it! B/c I love it so much! Haha

well...i hope more ppl review next time....i feel like no one likes this story...inspire me to write ppl!!!

until then,

RiLeY


	20. The Ex and the Question Game

**Chapter Twenty**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_Watch me sing to you over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Only Hope by Switchfoot

* * *

After the lunch, I left the room, arm in arm with Madison. Lucy was busy talking with Matt and saying her farewells to the Parliament members. Will was off in a meeting with a few prime members and would probably be there for a couple hours, or so he told me before he gave me a kiss goodbye after lunch was over. Apparently, he wasn't thoroughly pissed about the poetry comment earlier.

Walking through the now quiet castle, Madison and I began to take in all the sights to figure out what to do. From the main foyer, we climbed the stairs to find a room to hang out in; the perfect lounging area complete with pool table and a stereo system. It was there we made our stop.

Madison made her way to the stereo, twisted a few knobs, and pushed a few buttons before "Walking on the Sun" by Smashmouth blasted through the speakers over the radio waves.

**(You all know what to do…play it now!)**

I busied myself with racking the balls while Madison chose a cue stick for her and I. She broke and we continued through two rounds of pool before I threw up my hands in defeat as I scratched on the eight ball – again.

"Who taught you to play?" laughed Madison.

"My ex-boyfriend," I said, letting my mind drift to Brody Harper. It was last summer, while tanning on the beach with Maria, we heard screaming coming from the water. I sat up and saw people flooding to the waves, where a mother was screaming for her drowning child. I saw one young man run in after the boy since it was the off-season and no lifeguards were on duty.

I was a trained lifeguard so I ran in to the water as well. Jumping over the frothy waves, I dove under a particularly large one, swallowing a mouth of cold, salty water. By the time I reached the small boy, the young man had him in his arms already. I swam to him and asked if the boy was still breathing.

"I don't know, but I sure hope someone on shore knows CPR," he said hastily.

"I do. I'm a trained lifeguard," I said. When we reached the shore I said, "Put him down and arch his head back." The boy's mother rushed over as I began CPR. Within a minute of compressions and a few breaths, the boy coughed and rolled over. By that time, paramedics had arrived and took over.

That weekend, Brody and I were honored by the city of Orange County at a special hero banquet. From that day on, we were inseparable. Towards the middle of the school year, when I started panicking about getting accepted to Oxford, Brody and I began to drift apart. One balmy night, I was taking a break from applications, taking a walk on the beach. I saw a few couples watching the stars sparkle in the black sky; one couple in particular gave me this empty feeling. They were silently kissing in the sand, making me think of Brody, with his curly brown locks and tan muscles. My mind stopped short when I got closer to the couple sucking face.

"Brody!" He sat up, revealing one of my best friends, Ava, lying on the ground next to him.

I came back to reality to find my knuckles turning white, gripping the pool stick. Madison was just staring at me, still waiting for my answer, but upon seeing my obvious anger, she asked with a chuckle, "Asshole?" I simply nodded and set my cue stick on the pool table.

"I think I'm gonna head off to the library before I get ready for tonight," I said heading for the door.

"Riley!" called Madison. I turned to face her before she went on, "If you need me or get lonely or anything, I'll be in my room. You know where it is."

"Thanks. I'll find you when I'm ready to head off to our fun dinner tonight." With that, I left the lounge and began my trek back to the library. I arrived at the library with about an hour and a half before I needed to start getting ready. I scanned dozens of volumes on animals and places of every sort; there was even one specifically for Orange County, California!

I walked over to the shelf with the newest fiction books with their covers facing me. "The Da Vinci Code" by Dan Brown just jumped out at me so I grabbed the renowned novel and took a seat on a comfy executive chair near the bookshelf. A few minutes after I got comfortable, I heard some voices from the corridor and I could make out Will's among them all.

I stood up and placed the hardback on the vacated chair before running to the hallway door. I peeked out to see Will and four other men walking down the hall. One with them was Mr. Miller, the man from this afternoon's lunch. He caught sight of me peeking around the doorframe and beckoned to me. Will's face lit up at the sight of me, still in the same dress but my hair was down at my sides in soft waves.

"Ah, Miss Carlson. Perhaps you can settle our debate since you know America like I do," he said, winking an eye at me. Will walked over to me and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He's a cheeky fellow," whispered Will into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck causing me to shrink up and giggle.

"I'm sure he is highness," I said facing Will behind me. His crooked smile spread on his face before he started tickling my ribs unexpectedly. "Ah! Will! Stop! Hahhaha…Gasp! Will!" I yelled amid laughter.

"Mm-hm, that's what I thought you meant to say," laughed Will, when I used his first name in the middle of his tickling. The men looking on were smiling at us with dreamy eyes. Mr. Miller then cleared his throat and said, "Now, to our debate, Miss Carlson."

**(AN: Play "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron)**

"Ah, yes Mr. Miller. How may I be of service?"

"Well dear, his highness and Lords Wilkins and Doyle here believe Americans know nothing about England's government or history. I am asking you to prove them wrong," he said, almost begging.

"Well, let's see here gentlemen. The Anglo-Saxons ruled the ill-defined borders of what was then England during the fifth and sixth centuries A.D. Then the Normans who were followed by the Angevins with Henry II and the signing of the Magna Carta in 1215. The Plantagenet period oversaw England's first Prince of Wales title when King Edward I conquered Wales; however, he did not succeed in adding Scotland to his new British Empire dominated by England. It also saw the start of the Hundred Years War between England and France under the reign of King Edward III. Oxford and Cambridge Universities were also founded in this period and the terror of the Bubonic Plague, or 'Black Death' as it was known commonly, spread throughout the country, killing half of its population.

"Then, through the Wars of the Roses, the House of York defeated the House of Lancaster and Henry Tudor was to be the new king in the Royal House of Tudor. Thus, the Tudor Rose came to be, using the red and white colors of the Houses York and Lancaster. Then we come to the Tudor dynasty, my favorite. Five sovereigns ruled, all from Welsh descent; Henry VII, his son Henry VIII, and his children Edward VI, Mary I, and Elizabeth I. They ruled a continuously growing colonial superpower for 118 successful years. This was followed by the House of Stuart; including King James I, King William and Queen Mary, and Queen Anne. Then came King George I, soon after King George III, who was the longest reigning king in the British Monarchy. In this period, the United States declared independence from Great Britain and started the new country.

"This was all followed by the longest reigning monarch, a female, Queen Victoria. King George V proclaimed the royal family's name Windsor in 1917. Following King George V was his son King George VI to our current Queen, Elizabeth II. That, gentlemen, brings us to the man standing right behind me. Is that enough detail for one history lesson?" I said, taking a deep breath after spontaneously remembering all I had learned in English History in my junior year. I seriously surprised myself and would have probably gotten a standing ovation from Professor McHugh, both for my impressive memory and the fact that the future king has his arms wrapped around me.

(AN: sorry that was sooo long…but it had to be extensive and historically correct!)

"Yet, apparently, the future monarchy seriously doubts the minds of its sister countries. Surprising in such an open-minded boy," I directed at Will.

"Boy?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Handsome boy," I said with a smirk. Will gave me a kiss before saying, "There are but few intellectual minds in the United States and I'm ecstatic one of them is in my arms," stated Will, tightening his grip on my waist. "Gentlemen, I bid you good day and I look forward to our dinner tonight. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date with my lovely girlfriend."

"Of course your highness. Until tonight then," said Mr. Miller. "Miss Carlson, it has been a pleasure." The men walked on, talking about my extensive knowledge on the United Kingdom.

* * *

**(AN: Play "Echo" by Trapt)**

"What do you like most about being a prince?" I asked. Will and I had walked back to his suite in the State Apartments. He had five luxurious rooms in his chambers, compared to the bedroom/bathroom complex I had. We were currently in his drawing room, a simple light blue room, with exquisite tapestries hanging on the walls. There was a large painting of some victorious battle of red coats over a small fireplace. Facing the fireplace was a large leather couch, flanked on each side by a dark blue, leather chair. Will was sitting in one of the chairs with me sitting sideways on his lap. A small fire was crackling away in the fireplace as the setting sun reflected through the windows onto my tan face. Currently, we were playing the question game. Simple enough, you ask a question and the other person has to answer it. Then they get to ask you a question.

"The screaming ladies that would die to just look at me," he said without hesitation. I gave him an incredulous stare with my mouth a gape before he started laughing at me. He ran his finger along my lower lip as I shut my mouth, his other hand resting on my lower back. He looked past me and thought hard before saying, "I guess it would be the fact that I'm only one person, yet I can change so much and possibly make things better." I smiled at his answer before he spoke up again. "I think we should add a new rule to this game," he said hopefully.

"Oh? Like what?"

"If we have a good answer, you get a kiss," he said with his crooked smirk; the smirk I couldn't resist. I leaned down and kissed his lips. He smiled and continued with his question, "Now then, what shall I ask of the lovely Riley?" I just stared on in amusement, my lips curling into a smile. "Ah! I know! What do you like most about being a prince's girlfriend?" That was tough!

"I see how it is, you're going to make me work for a kiss!" I thought hard, that's for sure. Then I said one to make him laugh. "If I ever got into serious trouble, I'll at least have a royal pardon." As was expected, Will started laughing on cue, giving me the time I needed to come up with a good answer.

"I know. I get to have the arms of one of the most powerful men in the world protecting me; something every girl dreams of." It must've been a great answer because Will put his free hand behind my head and drew me into a passionate kiss. This one kiss lasted ten minutes, at which time it was interrupted by Dash, coming to help Will get ready for tonight's dinner.

Before I left, Will gave me a kiss and directions on where to meet him to escort him down to dinner. Then I ran back to my room when I realized I only had an hour and a half to get ready and I still needed to shower.

* * *

_**WILL'S POV!**_

"You appear to like her a lot your highness," commented Dash politely.

"I do Dash," I replied, remembering the way my stomach does flip-flops when I just look at her, bringing a smile to my face.

"Then be fair to her. Let her go your grace."

"Not this time Dash. I feel she might be the one." Dash just smiled at me and nodded before walking to my closet and pulling out my tux for the night. I nodded with assurance and proceeded to the lavatory to shower and prepare for my awaiting princess.

* * *

Hey guys…im so terribly sorry that took so freaking LONG to get out…I just got out of swimming last week and I've been working on this at school and everything just to get this update out to you all…my most loyal reviewers! So this goes out to Lady Emma, as always, and Samantha who practically begged me to get an update out there for you all! Thank them! Now, im sorry but it's just so late and I need to get up early tomorrow…so reviewer notes will have to wait for the next update. I won't be updating this til I update my newest story…one you should all check out…

under the **Cartoons** category, **Liberty Kids**…the story is called **The Fight For Freedom**. Please read and review it…lemme kno what you all think…it's a mix between the American Girls' Felicity and Liberty Kids the TV show…the few who have reviewed it say it "sucks major big ones" among other hurtful phrases, considering I make this one out to be one of my best works…well just take a look and I hope to update these two stories faster now that I have much more free time! So sorry it took so long…hopefully you can all forgive me and review like crazy on this story and my new one! I luv ya all! Thanks again for the reviews and for reading this sappy love story…hahaha…I still love it anyway!

Until next time,

I will remain **everlasting** yours,

**_RiLeY_**


	21. Dinner and the Ball

HEY EVERYONE! so, yes, i havent forgotten this yet...and i've decided to tell you which songs to download or gather and in what order they'll be played...it just makes more sense...if any of you dont enjoy the whole background music deal...lemme know and if hardly anyone pays attention to then ill just stop doing it...uhh, well, i have about one more week before ima high school grad...YAY...but its also sad...the end of an era...ill miss my friends sooo much! ahh thinking about it makes me want to cry, so ill just get on with things...ENJOY!

Playlist of songs:

1. "All I Ask of You" from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack (movie or broadway - i prefer movie tho)

2. "She's No You" by Jesse McCartney

3. "You and Me" by Lifehouse

4. "Liquify" by The Servant - soooo goood!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_

* * *

Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave the thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

_-_ **Phantom of the Opera

* * *

**

**(Play track #1 here!)**

"Thank you Marguerite, my hair looks amazing!" I said to my hairdresser for the night. She was looking at me through the vanity mirror in my bedroom. Her smile told me she was happy with the outcome of her hour's hard work. I had to agree with her. I looked splendid. The perfect princess.

I peered into the mirror to see a beautiful, graceful young lady looking back at me. She was wearing a satin sage gown, its skirt covered in a sheer fabric, its bodice tightly fitted, conformed to the girl's body (no doubt cutting off her air supply as well). The dress itself was dotted with tiny diamonds that sparkled when the light caught them. Her hair was piled in curls on top of her head, which was also dotted with tiny diamonds. The lady's smile was shining bright white as she admired her reflection. Her skin was flawless; only subtle makeup such as blush on her cheeks, mascara paired with smoky eye shadow made her brown eyes stand out, and some sparkly gloss on her lips made her the epitome of beautiful.

As Marguerite opened my bedroom door to leave to help Madison and Lucy down the hall, a soft tune floated in. I immediately recognized it as "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera, bringing me back to those good old days when my daddy took me to see the Broadway show each year for my birthday. I asked her to leave the door open and she left.

Once I knew I was alone, I held up my right hand, grasped the air, and set my left hand on an invisible shoulder of my make believe partner. We started to waltz around the room and after some time, I started to sing the words.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you ... Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .Say you love me-_"

"- _You know I do,_" sang a wonderful masculine voice behind me at the doorway where the music was leaking into the room. I spun around, abandoning my invisible partner, and saw Will standing in my door frame grinning, "Phantom of the Opera?"

"My daddy took me to the Broadway show each year for my birthday ever since I was five. It's my favorite song," I said timidly, red with embarrassment.

"Well then, the lady cannot dance alone to her favorite song." Will, leaving the door open, walked to me, took me into his arms, and started to waltz around the room. With every minute, he pulled me closer to his body, and I ended up resting my head on his shoulder feeling at ease and so comfortable I almost fell asleep.

**(Play track #2 here!)**

Just as my eyes couldn't take it anymore and began to close, the music ended and a trumpet was sounded, signaling that dinner was ready. Hand in hand, we entered the dining hall. Everyone was chatting in small groups scattered all over the enormous room. The guests resembled bees buzzing from hive to hive as they moved between groups. In the closest jumble, Lucy was introducing Matt to a few of her friends and down a few groups; Colin was talking to a few of his friends with Madison. I pulled Will over to Lucy's group, where everyone bowed and curtsied to Will before greeting me. One man in particular caught my attention.

"Riles? Is that you?" he said to me after Lucy introduced me to the group surrounding us. I stared at him in awe as realization dawned on me.

"Zach! Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" I jumped into my childhood sweetheart's arms in a warm embrace. I can't believe it!" I cried as he chuckled genuinely. I stepped back and took hold of Will's hand again.

I introduced the two guys and Will stuck out his hand and shook Zach's graciously. They talked for a while before I realized they probably would never stop. They moved from topic to topic including everything from polo to the economic crisis in Japan. It was really nice to see Will becoming fast friends with my own good friend. When I tried to get a word in to ask Zach how he came to be at Windsor Castle, Will pulled me close to him, kissed my lips, and asked if I would go find where our seats were.

I laughed at the new duo, but went to find our seats anyway. I found them next to Lucy and Matt once again, who were already seated and talking animatedly. As a matter of fact, quite a few people were already seated. Suddenly, the herald called the guests to dinner and the Queen entered the room and headed for her seat at the head of the table. I saw Will right behind her coming towards me, flanked by Zach, ad strangely enough, Julie was with them. As was custom, the royals were wearing their navy blue sashes, giving them the appearance of power.

Will's hand linked with mine once he reached me. We said our farewells to Zach and headed for our spots next to the Queen. About halfway through the meal, the Queen turned to me and struck up a conversation with me about my time in England. She asked how school was going and how I thought my grades would turn out. Then she asked a really bizarre question.

"When do I get to met Mr. and Mrs. Carlson, Riley?" Needless to say, I was pretty surprised. My mouth droped open as I stared blankly at the monarch infront of me.

"I guess that's never then? How very depressing," she said with a hint of a smile curling her lips. I snapped back to reality

"Oh! Yes, uhhh, well, I suppose when they get a chance to come out here," I said quickly, actually unsure of my answer.

"Or we can come visit them in the States. It's high time I visit the California Coast."

"Of course your majesty. You name the time and they'll be there." She smiled warmly before saying,

"Nonsense. You tell them to call me and give me a date. No worries if I have an engagement already, anything for the parents of my son's girlfriend." She reached out her hand across the table and held min in a motherly grasp.

"They would be honored your majesty, as would I."

* * *

**(Playtrack #3here!)**

After dinner was over, the Queen called the guests to adjourn to the ballroom for dancing. As usual, the royal family was to commence the festivities. Will led me out to the dance floor, followed by Lucy and Matt, Colin and Madison, the Queen and another man, and a middle aged couple I didn't know.

Will pulled me closer as the band began to play.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

The other couples started to sway to the music as well. The onlookers formed a circle around us with looks of longing and wonder on their faces. However, everyone around us seemed to melt away as the music got louder, drowning out all other sounds.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Riley, you look wonderful tonight. I really can't find a word that sufficiently describes you but I do know this – every guy here is jealous of me because I have not a beautiful woman in my arms, but a goddess." I turned red at his generous compliment.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

He reached up and caressed my burning cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush," he chuckled, making me laugh as well. "I must say, making you blush is my most favorite activity." I pressed my hand over his that was resting on my cheek. He kissed my forehead and pulled me even closer before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I wish this night would never end," I whispered, my head resting in the crook of Will's neck. I kissed his neck, then his cheek. He pulled his face back to look me in eyes. "Will, I think I love you," I whispered even quieter.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

"I feel the same." He leaned in and kissed me, and I stopped dancing, as did he. When he pulled away, he stepped back and smiled at me. I returned the smile before we finished out the song.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Just then, a traditional ballroom waltz started up and Will looked at me mischieviously. "Care to waltz my lady?"

"Not particularly," I laughed as we set off and melted into the crowd of dancers. After the waltz, a slower tune rang out, cuing my exit to the refreshment table. On my way, I met up with Colin, who asked to dance. I accepted and we walked back out onto the dance floor. Will was dancing nearby with the woman from the unknown couple from the first dance. He gave me a worried glance, but I smiled at him, letting him know I was ok.

Colin was actually quite nice. We talked about our childhoods; me growing up a rich girl on the beach, and he growing up a rebel in a royal castle. When we got on the subject of our parents, he suddenly remembered something.

"That reminds me! My parents finally arrived yesterday night," he said pointing to Will's partner. That's when I understood why that unknown couple was dancing with us at the beginning of the ball – they were the parents of Colin and Lucy. "My aunt told them all about you, so now my mother is dying to meet you."

**(Play track #4 here!)**

"Heh. I didn't know the Queen thought so highly of me to talk about me to your mom."

"Are you joking? She would love you to be her daughter!" At Colin's words, my mouth dropped open. Colin's smooth hand reached up, cupped my chin, and closed my sagging jaw. "She'd even love you as a niece…"

Now his fingers were caressing my cheek and jaw bone. He once again cupped my chin in his palm and started leaning in towards my lips. Signals exploded in my brain. Distant horns and sirens blared in my ears. People were shouting, "Alert! Alert! Pull away! Kiss imminent! Alert!"

"Riley." I snapped back to reality. Colin's arms that were just encircling my body were now brushing invisible dirt off his sleeves and jacket front. He was also a foot or two away from me. I glanced around for the person who had called my name. Will was walking my way with Colin's parents in toe.

"Hello Colin, sorry to interrupt," commented Will in an icy tone.

"Riley," Will started, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively, "Please, let me introduce you to my aunt and uncle, Lord Lance Jefferies and Lady Brigette Jefferies. Aunt and Uncle, meet my girlfriend, Riley Carlson." He looked on in pride as Lord and Lady Jefferies and I exchanged greetings.

"By George! I was sure Colin would become King, but now that you have a splendid lady Will, I suppose I was wrong," joked Lord Jefferies. Lady Jefferies pushed her husband aside and stroke up a conversation with me. After ten minutes or so, Lord Jefferies went off in search of a whiskey.

The whole time, Will stood behind me, playing with the ties on the back of my gown. At one point, he tickled me, causing me to jump and slip off my high heels, but before I fell flat on my face, Will caught me tightly around my waist.

He was probably trying to see if I was hurt, but I was too busy laughing to notice his concern. When he righted me, I turned to face him and just collapsed laughing into his chest. I almost fell again from giggling so hard.

"All right, you're cut off for the rest of the night," he joked, laughing heartily at me with Lady Jefferies. It was then that Lord Jefferies returned with two glasses of hard liquor and ice.

"I was bringing this for you Will," he started, "but it looks like Riley here would enjoy it more." Everyone chuckled at the joke, but in the end, Will took the whiskey from his uncle. "Riley, would you fancy an old man a dance?" asked Lord Jefferies.

"Of course my Lord." I took Will's uncle's hand as he led me onto the dance floor. After a few silent moments, Lord Jefferies spoke up.

"I do believe his highness fancies you."

"And why do you say that? I'm sure he's liked other girls before me."

"Well, of course, but he's never introduced us to them. If I may be so bold, after Will's father passed on, I became Will's father figure. I took pride in the good deeds he did, and how he held himself after that tragic accident." I knew the king was killed in a car accident, but I also knew it was under investigation. Before my mind started to wander, I forced myself to focus on the Lord again.

"As the boy's second father, I have grown accustomed to Will's behavior, and I have never seen him this happy or in love. If you two ever think of it, I would give you my blessing in a heartbeat. You're wonderful in every aspect, and you would make a magnificent queen someday." I was speechless so I just smiled at him and thanked him once the dance was over.

* * *

"You love her don't you Will?" my aunt said to me.

"I do," I looked at my aunt's beaming face before continuing. "I'm going shopping for a ring tomorrow."

"What kind did you have in mind?"

"I know she likes small jewelry, nothing big and extravagant. She's not one to show off."

"Did you ever think of using an heirloom ring?"

"No. Do you know of any that would suffice?"

"Queen Victoria's wedding ring is perfect for your princess."


	22. HEYY, THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!

Ok, so there's a new chapter, i had to replace chapter 21 (the duplicate of chapter 20) with the REAL chapter 21...SO READ IT AND REVIEW...i wont start a new chapter until i have at least 10 reviews...im evil like that i guess...RiLeY


	23. Princess Diaries and John Mayer

**Chapter 22**

"Does it _ever_ stop raining here?!" I walked around the ornate coffee table and made my way to the open window where the rain was coming in and soaking the heavy velvet curtains.

"Think about it like this, you have storms at least once a day in Florida – we have them about five times a day. Quite simple," replied Lucy, closing the windows nearest her.

We were waiting for the Queen in Lucy's sitting room. After the ball, she had asked both of us if we'd allow her an hour of our time to talk over some things. I was pretty nervous, thinking it had something to do with Will. I was afraid she'd tell me I was not the girl for her son, the Prince of Wales and future King. Or that I'd make a horrible Queen of England and therefore, must leave immediately before anymore damage was done.

"Riley, stop wringing your hands."

"Huh?" I looked away from the rainy window I had been staring out and faced Lucy again. "Sorry, I was getting lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, I noticed. Stop worrying. If my aunt had a problem with you, we'd be able to tell. She probably just wants to chat or something." I turned back to the window and looked out at the blurred gardens. I began to wring my hands again at the thought of being forced to leave Will and never talk to him again.

"Oy! Quit it!" Lucy shouted, throwing a pillow at me from her place on the couch.

"Sorry…um, again." And with that, I took to pacing. Which also bothered Lucy; enough to tackle me onto the couch and hold me there until the Queen entered a minute later.

"Having wrestling matches, are we girls?" Lucy sat back and I jumped up (more out of nerves) to greet the Queen with a curtsey. She sat opposite us on a comfy looking chair with a smile. "When I was younger, your mother and I would fight constantly. I'm not sure if she ever told you this, but she fell down the stairs and broke her leg during a wrestling match with me once. She was so bit up over the whole thing, she wouldn't talk to me for a week. Served her right though; she stole my cricket bat and broke it."

Lucy and I laughed at the story, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't seem like the Queen was upset with me at all. Moreover, she seemed to be very chatty; asking about my schooling, my family, how I was getting along with Lucy, Madison, Matt, and Colin, and most importantly, how I was getting along with her son.

"Now Riley, from what I've seen over the past few weeks, it seems you are falling in love with my son."

"Yes, your majesty," I replied, rather quietly.

"No need for formality dear, I've told you that already."

"How about m'am? I feel strange calling you Elizabeth."

With a slight chuckle, she agreed and continued, "Well, I'm sure you realize what this would mean for you and your future. Should you and William marry – I'm not saying you will darling," she said at my noticible blush, "But should you choose that route, you will need some training."

"Training m'am? Like finishing school and etiquette?"

"Something of the like. You'll need to learn how to…well, I guess act like a princess. You'll have lessons in languages, public speaking, and a few etiquette lessons, yes. But keep in mind, this is not a "Princess Diaries" moment." She paused and smilied at my surprised look. "Yes, I've seen the movies with Anne Hathaway. Such a dear. Very amusing films, I very much enjoy Julie Andrews. I had her here at the castle once, to visit. Quite a lovely lady. Oh, yes, lessons," She said, moving on.

"I feel terrible for having to force this on you."

"No, no. I completely understand. I'm so happy you would even offer me lessons, I feared I'd have to figure things out on my own. As for languages, I already know French."

"Oh, good. Well, Spanish and Danish are the other ones I was going to suggest. Is it too soon to start tomorrow?"

"No, that's perfect. If you please, what will I start on?"

"I think some Danish lessons and a few etiquette lessons will suffice. I'll let the tutors know that you will meet them at 9 tomorrow morning in the blue sitting room. You know where that is, right?"

"No, I-"

"I'll show her, aunt," cut in Lucy. I had completely forgotten she was there, I was so focused on the conversation with the Queen. I smiled my thanks and said goodbye to the Queen before she left.

"See, I told you so," said Lucy, clearly full of herself. "Now you can pace the room all you want, I'm off to meet with Matt. He's taking me to lunch."

"Ooo. How are you two doing?" I asked.

"It's going well. He's such a nice bloke. So smart and funny. Maybe we can all get together tonight and do something?" I agreed and she left.

I decided to get a head start on my first assignment for Oxford. It was due in a week, but it was only a six page paper on the European Union; nothing too difficult. I already had all the information and research done, all I needed to do was write up the paper. Since I left my laptop behind, I decided to seek out Will and borrow his.

I found him in his suite in the State Apartments reading a book in his sitting room.

"I was hoping we'd have some time alone today," he started, closing the door and pulling me towards him. I stopped him short.

"I can't. I want to try to get this paper started that's due in a week." He smiled, nodded, then asked what I needed.

"Well, I was hoping I could borrow your laptop to type it up?" I put my arms around him and slipped my hands under his shirt, caressing his lower back.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, but you make it so difficult," he groaned into my ear.

"Don't be a gentleman then," I whispered seductively, completely abandoning my head start on my paper plan. I pushed my hands higher up his back and took off his shirt. Our lips locked passionately as Will backed me against the wall. One hand moved up my body to cup my cheek gently and the other moved down my side to caress my _other_ cheek. When my fingernails dug into his shoulders from the pleasure, he suddenly pulled away.

"What?" I asked, worried I had done something wrong.

"You need to start your paper," he said simply, a quirky smile spreading across his face.

"No, no I don't. It doesn't matter right now," I said reaching to pull him back again.

Instead he picked me up and carried me into his study. I was kissing his neck the whole time, figuring we were just relocating. But when he sat me down in front of his computer, typed in his password, gave me a final gentle kiss, and walked back into the sitting room, I knew he was going to make me suffer.

I gave a big sigh and set to work. After about half an hour, I heard Will moving around in his sitting room. Curious to see what he was doing, I leaned forward in his desk chair to try and see through the doorway into the sitting room.

"I don't hear typing…" Will called. I laughed and went back to my paper, now three pages long. I was tempted to type "This is page 4." on the forth page and skip to the fifth page. I saw it on a fake essay once and always wanted to try it. I decided now wasn't the time to "try things out" so I continued with typing.

A minute or so later, I heard guitar music. Moreover, it sounded like a John Mayer song. I stopped typing and listened for the lyrics, but none came. It was then that I realized, Will was playing guitar in his sitting room. I stood from the chair and crept over to the doorway, but remained hidden; listening just as Will began to sing along.

_I worry, I weigh three times my body  
I worry, I throw my fear around  
But this morning, there's a calm I can't explain  
The rock candy's melted, only diamonds now remain _

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

By the time I recognize this moment  
This moment will be gone  
But I will bend the light, pretend that it somehow lingered on  
Well all I got's

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

And I will wait to find  
If this will last forever  
And I will wait to find  
If this will last forever  
And I will pay no mind  
When it won't and it won't because it can't  
It just can't  
It's not supposed to

Was there a second of time that I looked around?  
Did I sail through or drop my anchor down  
Was anything enough to kiss the ground?  
And say I'm here now and she's here now

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

So much wasted in the afternoon  
So much sacred in the month of June  
How bout you

And I will wait to find  
If this will last forever  
And I will wait to find  
That it won't and it won't  
Because it won't  
And I will waste no time  
Worried 'bout no rainy weather  
And I will waste no time  
Remaining in our lives together

(AN: Clarity by John Mayer)

"I know you're listening," called Will once he finished. I peeked my head around the doorframe and gave him my best smile, hoping he wasn't upset. He smiled and shook his head, laughing before saying, "Get back to work. You can listen to me play while you _type_." I laughed and returned to the desk as he struck up with some Damien Rice, my favorite.

_We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate _

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

After a few more songs, I was finished with my paper, all but the intro and conclusion paragraphs. Pretty good for an hour and a half's work. I came back into the sitting room and Will looked up from his guitar with a smile.

"Finished?"

"Almost, just have to work on the intro and conclusion. But I always save those for last, I hate doing them. Now," I started, sinking down into his lap, "Where were we before?"

"Just about here," said Will, picking me up and carrying me off to his bedroom with a huge grin on his face.

I can't believe it's been like a year and a half since i last updated this. If i didn't love life so much, i'd give you all my address and money to buy huge cleavers to chop my head off with. Multiple apologies...but many many many thanks to all my loyal reviewers...Lady Emma, i want you to know, your review is the one that got me trying to come up with a good chapter for ya'll. And Tayk...you are far too funny. love ya!

Sorry this is such a crappy chapter, but i've come up with some good ideas for the next few chapters, and i leave for england, YES, THE REAL THING, in 5 days! I'll be spending a semester at the University of Worcester for study abroad. and i'll travel to france and italy! my dreams come true! so maybe i'll actually see Prince William and the Queen?? hopefully. haha. take care all...much love!

**Please review again!**

Until next time...

RiLeY


	24. Revisions

Hey all. Just sending out a warning. I'm going to attempt at revising this so far. I've just gotten back from my trip to England and now that I know what traveling and the actual country is like, I absolutely hate my story, and that would be why I haven't updated in so long. So I'm going to first fix it…posting each chapter as I go along…in a new story…obviously the same plot, just way better writing. Please keep a lookout for it and keep the comments coming so I know if I'm doing a good or bad job with the revisions. Thanks to my loyal readers, you guys brighten my days! Much love,

RiLeY


End file.
